The Vampire & the Valkyrie
by A L P H A - H U N T R E S S
Summary: -Post Ragnarok- For 150 years he has watched and waited, biding his time to find a way to free her. Now in a final act of defiance against fate and gods alike he is going to use every means at his disposal to free her and claim her for his own. BxS LEZAxL
1. A Memory of the Past

He smoothed his clawed hand softly and reverently against the glass. He didn't have a care for sparing the luminescent crystal prison. His hand pulled away from the cold surface, crimson eyeing the crystal with renewed venom, if brute strength had been a solution than he would have shattered it many years ago if only to release the one inside – Silmeria Valkyrie.

No, he was left suffering a different kind of torment, watching and waiting for some solution, some spell to shatter the barrier betwixt them. He had been defying and tempting fate from the very beginning, he'd also been way over his head. Silmeria had known that, she had always done anything to safeguard her Einherjar. They had been something more between them, in the beginning it had been respect and later it had been a mutual bond of animosity towards the black justice branded upon neglected, subjugated Midgard by its "gods".

The two of them had parted ways, he had chosen to ally himself anew with the undead a path she would not or could not follow. That had not made them enemies even then though by every right it should've, they united to make one last stand against the divine tyranny – neither had been victorious. Silmeria was recalled, subjected to the Sovereign's Rite and he, he had been without her.

In the long years since he took Silmeria back from Odin in Dipan, Hrist Valkyrie had tried many times to reclaim what she christened as his "trophy" but Silmeria was so much more than that. She would not be bound to Odin's curse for eternity but nor would be allow her to ignore the existing emotions between them again. He had allowed her to choose once and he'd sorely regretted it, he should have NEVER let her return to Odin after their shared transgressions. Silmeria had not only borne the weight of her own "crimes" but also his, especially his. She served this punishment for him.

"It's my turn to save you…even from yourself…," he turned, hearing the approach of one of his undead subjects before they even traversed the entire expanse of the hallway leading up to the throne room. He turned to at least face whomever it was, knowing that he was guilty of brooding on the dilemma of the frozen Valkyrie. A dual dilemma as it would be considered: how to free her and how to KEEP her.

A matronly face greeted him, she held a serene immortal beauty but some wrinkles marred her as if showing in ancient shadow within. Almedha – his dam – the "sire" of his vampiric heritage and one of the few that he felt he could, irrefutably trust without reservation, "I should've known I would find you here," she sounded too tired to be properly exasperated anymore, like a female who was well about to give up, "Brahms, you have got to stop doing this: to yourself and to her."

Brahms knew whom she spoke of, his mind turning to the thought of "her". Sid'ren was, in name alone, his bride by an arranged marriage which had been a reluctant necessity for him a hundred and fifty years previous. She hadn't been his bride in literal terms; their union had been purely political devoid of any need to exercise consummation of the union. Sid'ren had come from one of the wealthiest and most influential vampire lineages, her support and that of her family had been crucial in establishing his power base when he'd first ascended as Lord of the Undead.

A hundred and fifty years ago, it was hard to believe it was that long; he had been quite young and weak as an undead. He returned to the castle only salvaging Silmeria, barely saving her from the Sovereign's Rite cast upon her not by Odin this time, but by MORTALS. He had quickly slain the fools who had fancied themselves true undead after ingesting ghoul powder. His crimson eyes glanced at the female before him and he berated himself for again allowing thoughts of Silmeria to drive his attention off course.

"You can keep doing this, abandoning your people and making her rule in your stead. It's her son's birth date, Brahms. You aren't there for her or him," Brahms knew Almedha was right. It wasn't HIS son, but Sid'ren's, from her first husband. It was time for her sole heir, her beloved son to come of age and he had abandoned her in the middle of her own glorious celebration, he did feel guilt and it must have been visible because Almedha sighed, "Brahms….I am not without pity, I know you don't LOVE her but we made the match with Sid'ren to your mutual benefit and consent. The least you can do is stand at her side, it's where you belong. Today we celebrate you freeing us from Hel, a fond memory of freedom for the people but you need to stop living in the past gazing at the memory overhead," she gestured to Silmeria, "something you will always desire but never possess. Do not humiliate your mate any more than you have, stop abandoning your present and future to chase after a specter of your past. When you lose sense of the present and anticipation for the future THAT is when you will cease to live, Brahms. Value what you have rather than rue what you cannot. Sid'ren is not a perfect match but she is a fair one for you."

Brahms knew she held a grain of truth to her counsel even as every bit of him wanted to rebel, to say that acquiring Silmeria was NOT an impossible task. Almedha was right; there were worse matches than Sid'ren. Sid'ren had been in love previously and she had no designs to take him for her own. She was accomplished in both mage craft and swordsmanship – a warrior in her own right. Yet she was perfect amiable, popular with the nobility as well as the lesser undead, in more than one instance she had defused dangerous situations from arising that could've led to an uprising or assassination for him. Almedha had chosen well since she was accomplished and ambitious but not a grasping female devoid of virtue or valor. He was sure that Sid'ren knew that no future or love match lay between them now or ever however still Almedha seemed to hope he might make a permanent match of their Covenant. Brahms couldn't deny it, not outright; he nodded and gave a grim smile to Almedha following her back, this was the least he could do to honor her loyalty. It took every ounce of discipline not to look back and gaze at Silmeria once more.


	2. The Conclusion of the Covenant

The celebration went on, well beyond the sunrise, though the numbers started to thin out during the day. Younger and lesser vampires obeying the call of sleep that daylight imposed upon them, in the end only the elders remained. Finally he took his leave, excusing himself under the semblance of politeness. He was the king and no one tried to impose limits upon him but in interest of pleasing the nobility he practiced their customs of etiquette. Sid'ren was many centuries his elder as a vampire and daylight never seemed to make her weary. Regardless she was the first to respond to his words and surprised him by also taking her leave. His desire for solitude made him feel a strain of brief annoyance as he felt obligated to oversee her safety. Celebrations such as these had a way of making the foolish ascend to even greater lengths of stupidity. He could hardly let something happen to her if she was on her own just on the account he didn't want to spend any more time in anyone's company. He dutifully waited for her as she bid her young son, Hakon, good bye. The youth looked weary, obviously staying up as he was a personage of honor. He noticed the youth bidding his mother good night and acknowledging Brahms with a cool nod and a terse tightening of his lips. As they stepped outside of the ballroom the music quieted and at the end of the hallway everything had finally fallen into a steady silence between them. Her steps were quiet, steady steps that made little noise against the dark ruby carpet, he didn't even pay attention to where he was going with her until the steps became silent as well, she eyed him patiently. There was no move to touch or even kiss him, "You have my gratitude and sleep well, my lord."

Sid'ren had never held the illusion that she was his equal, even when his inexperience and youth had made her the more authoritative of the two of them she still had still considered him her liege, as if the Covenant was only a form of serving his interests. He was not sure why the distance, her formality, was uncomfortable to him in this instance but perhaps it had something to do with Almedha's earlier reproach. It felt as if a void or chasm was coming consuming the simple arrangement which affected them both. She vanished into her room and he left for his. His mind was heavy as his heart; his mind dwelling on how to deal with Sid'ren and his heart unfading in its devotion to Silmeria.

* * *

As soon as she was within the sanctity of her quarters she felt herself close her eyes. She placed her hand to her throat and smoothed over the golden chain of rubies – the only thing she had been given by her late first husband along with her son – Hakon. Tonight should have been a celebration for everyone, especially her but for her she couldn't bring herself to – not without her mind mired with concerns. She reached behind her neck to release the clasp and remove the necklace. It should have been considered her great triumph, in knowing her son and Brahms both were successful in their growth for this had been as much Brahms coming of age as it had been Hakon's. There was a deep seated realization amongst all of the Undead that Brahms was very secure on his throne even in the aftermath of something as tumultuous as Ragnarok. For all intents and purposes she had served the purpose of their Covenant well.

_The Covenant…_

…an ancient rite between two parties in which they were pledged to each other for support. It was often favored in situations in which alliances were made between individuals already betrothed or married to others. In her case…for all purposes it could have been considered a marriage – one of convenience, made for a purpose, but nevertheless an empty union – an alliance of necessity. Brahms had never been comfortable with that – they could call it a union but never marriage. A hundred and fifty years ago the nobles had barely known Brahms; he had been undead but was still young and inexperienced in the reckoning of the elders. The need for guidance had been mutually understood and agreed upon . The nobility wanted one of their own to guide the new king but Almedha had chosen her.

The prospect of accepting a Covenant had been daunting but not nearly so much as the realization that now, one hundred and fifty years later, it was soon at an end. Brahms was perfectly well in health and fully able to exercise his authority with ease. He was intelligent and charismatic, loved and accepted by all the classes alike, and the night time society of the vampires had thrived since his ascension. She had gone well beyond Almedha's expectations – not only protecting Brahms from the nobility but seeing that he grew confident and strong, subjected to their influence but independent of their control. Her task was done which meant soon the Covenant would be dissolved and she'd have her future back, if she could call it that.

She would likely have no prospect for a third marriage or family. She had been left a widow at a young age and committing herself to the Covenant had been, by reckoning, a second commitment. No one would want a bride twice over. She couldn't deny that part of her had hoped he might embrace or preserve the Covenant but after today she knew its destruction was inevitable. She could return to arms, fighting the opponents of the undead although she hadn't touched a weapon in over a century. She had been a warrior once but over the last century her place had been here, the court had been her battlefield and her wit and tongue were her greatest weapons. The thought of returning anywhere but court was the only way she could cope with her lack of future opportunities.

There was no doubt though she could NOT let him break the Covenant – she had to be the one to do it if she wanted to salvage her pride. She had debated doing it on the way back to her rooms, in the silence of the hallways but he had been seemingly lost in thought, un-receptitive to her presence at best. However truthfully she had lost her nerve, as much as she hated to admit that – that she couldn't be strong enough to do what she must. Maybe it truly wasn't too late to catch him and end it all, to thrust herself out of limbo.

She was grateful she hadn't already divested herself of clothing, only her jewelry which meant she didn't really have anything of value to make her a prime target for theft. She cast on a cloak to cover her shoulders from the chill but the truth was she didn't want rumors or whispers that she was involved in an affair with Brahms – especially where it was going to end hopefully tonight. She made it to his room and tried to silently acquire his attention to the fact she was there, after receiving no response she realized he might not be there at all.

She carefully placed her hand upon the handle, pushing the heavy door open; its hinges didn't protest or make a sound as her eyes wandered around the room. She had never seen his room, some vampires like to indulge the absurd mortal notion that vampires slept in coffins though clearly Brahms was not one of them. The curtains were drawn shut, shielding the room from the sun. His bed was immense but for the most part unused; in fact the room barely looked frequented at all. Underlying her shock she had to confess she felt a measure of concern, if he wasn't here there was only one other place he would go. She closed the door, careful that she had disturbed nothing while there and rose on a regal staircase.

The hall emanated a pale glow that could be seen glimmering at the edges of the walls at the staircase end. Even so far from the source of the light the narrow hallway brightened gradually until it glimmered brilliantly at the source. Even her superior sight had to adjust to the glow of the room. Her eyes immediately going to the source, it was impossible to ignore Silmeria's presence. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light, beholding the Valkyrie in silence speculation.

She had seen Silmeria before however not for some time; she was sure her reaction was unchanged, struck with shock by the degree of resemblance between the two of them. Not EXACT likeness, they possessed many attributes that made them differ from one another yet shared just as many others. There was no mystery, no question as to why Brahms was attracted to her at least in a physical sense but she knew there had to be more to it than that, if looks alone could've satisfied his particular tastes than she might not have had trouble ensnaring his attentions herself. It took her time to pull her eyes away from the silent captive and remember why she had come up here – to find Brahms.

She found him; silently sleeping in a corner; her first instinct was to wake him, to convince him of the dangerous repercussions this simple act had. She could count on her fingers many ambitious vampires who would love to act in this case if they knew EXACTLY where he was and how vulnerable he left himself in sleeping in the open, devoid of any protection. Nevertheless she couldn't wake him, not even to speak of what was upon her mind. She turned to leave but stopped before silently retracing her steps. She felt a tender smile pull at her lips as she releasing the brooch, tugged upon her cloak, and slipped it over his sleeping form…to keep him warm.

* * *

Come evening he rose feeling a thick layer of smooth, dark satin slip over off his skin as he stood. He captured the cloak before it fell to the floor, it was made for a female but he knew it was Sid'ren's from the scent. She had been up here last evening? He looked around but the room was deserted save for Silmeria. It was tempting to sleep the night away here under Silmeria's gaze but it was a necessity for him to get up. Recovering his lost sleep from the previous night could only come after he finished attending to his responsibilities of ruling.

He went to the lower levels to find a host to feed upon, now seeing clearly the wisdom of his decision to gather hosts before Ragnarok, bringing them here where they could live and breed, protected from the end of the world. When the gods had started gathering for war he had clearly read the signs and wasn't about to have the vampire race die out from lack of sustenance. Sid'ren had warned that pinching Midgard of its mortal denizens might provoke the gods to attack them with their gathering strength, the attack had come but the gods had brought their strength against the isolated, rebel covens. In fact, the only source of conflict he had garnered from the gods had come in the form of Lenneth, who wisely stepped down before dawn, and Hrist, who had been made to regret her foolish challenge. Out of all the humans they possessed he chose a fair but young blond who had hair like Silmeria's but it was dulled with dirt and, his nose wrinkled, she had the fresh smell of a human man on her which was definitely not like Silmeria. He washed down his distaste for his fare as he fed, leaving swiftly after he finished.

Afterwards he clenched the dark cloak in his hands and went in search of Sid'ren, sure of where to find her at this hour if she rose this evening. If that was the case he'd sit down and eat with her. He wasn't mortal, didn't have any need to eat or drink but he still enjoyed the simple pleasures that mortals practiced and the gods neglected altogether. Sid'ren was there and apparently shocked to see him. As he entered the dining room her lips were curved upon the edge of a cup of tea – a novelty she indulged herself with every eve. She set down the cup and smoothly but quickly rose as if to leave him in solace and solitude so he could concentrate.

"Stay! Stay please."

"My lord?" her voice was serene and lyrical, calm yet firm.

He moved towards her slipping the dark cloak to rest over her shoulders, "I beg your pardon? For last evening," he finished lamely.

"It was nothing."

"It was wrong of me," if he considered it wrong it had to be sincere because Almedha had told him as king to NEVER admit wrong unless he was indeed wrong. He glanced as her crimson eyes flickered to meet his, knowing that he wouldn't drop it, that it would be rude to ignore his sincere apology.

"It is granted, my lord. Forgiven and forgotten. Pray think no more upon it," against the dark cloak her skin was pale, flawless and ethereal as if spun from the stars. Her hair was a light blond like a captured beam of pale moonlight. She was undoubtedly the fairest of the vampire race that was ever seen or likely to be seen again. She had a likeness to Silmeria, that much he acknowledged however she was a hollow shadow to Silmeria's radiance.

As soon as he realized the path of his thoughts he remembered Almedha's words and tried to discard them but it was useless. Trying to forget Silmeria was like forgetting to feed, the thought of never being with her made the fate of going feral seem a blessing.

There was no doubt that his Covenant with Sid'ren was on the wane, their union grew more estranged as the years passed. In the beginning the need for her had been obvious and she had been a great help but as he grew and learned he had…less need of her guidance, her counsel. What she used to accomplish or help him accomplish he could now do without her. Only respect kept him from discarding their arrangement, respect and the fact he could trust her, talk to her.

She was silent for a moment, "My lord, my son would beg a stray moment of your time this evening if it can be spared."

"Oh? I figured he'd be asleep this evening after last night's festivities," he had a feeling what that would entail, nothing pleasant or kind, but he didn't want to bring his conflicts with Hakon to the eye of his mother, "It will be no trouble at all. The first free moment I have I will visit him."

She smiled, a sincere one, "Than, with your leave, I will depart," she finished her tea and gracefully placed her cup down rising with ease.

* * *

He had wanted to get his "visit" with Hakon out of the way but he wasn't all that eager to see the youth either so his visit came to pass close to several hours after midnight passed, when the night was waning, giving way to daylight. It hadn't been hard to find him, visiting his room and being directed by his butler to a room however he wasn't the only one there. The young vampire was shirtless, wearing only breeches and armed with a blade. Several friends acted as spectators watching and waiting for their turn to face the victor in the sparring duel. Hakon's butler notified him of his presence and he saw the arrogant youth face curve into a scowl, he was definitely not in a good mood this eve.

"You disgrace my mother," he didn't even turn to look at Brahms as he delivered his condescending verbal blow, continuing to viciously skewer his opponent and Brahms didn't doubt he was pretending the unfortunate youth was him, "Using her honorable bloodline for show when it's to your benefit. Last night was the height of her triumph! My coming of age, celebrating your illustrious reign, most of it in which she has served you well, covered your back," he said venomously, "The least you could do is HONOR her instead of pretending as if she isn't THERE!"

He violently parried his opponent and sent him forcefully backwards turning his vicious crimson eyes upon Brahms only turning when his opponent came back into the fray. With lazy ease he watched as Hakon continue to berate him, "Do you know how humiliating it is? To see her escort ABANDON her side? Even worse that she has to go to other men to attend to her needs or go without at all! She has only ever seen to your comfort, you triumph! And you repay her by mooning over-"

"You'd best silence any further words you have to say. Down that path is dangerous territory you don't want tread upon!" Brahms had enough at that, his fangs barred in a snarl "That," he snapped, is NONE of your business. It is ours!"

He would accept insult where his behavior had warranted it but he would allow NO insult to Silmeria for being the object of his affections and the boy seemed to take his threat seriously because he altered the path of their discussion back to his mother.

"What need do you have any more for it? The union is a mockery: a subject of joke to the nobility and a source of pity to the lesser classes. Neither of which my mother deserves or needs! I am of age and I will not consent, like my grandfather and uncle before me, to see you reap benefit out a union which you don't value! At the very least if you release her she is fair enough still to attract suit!"

The youth just wanted him out, out of his life and his mothers, and he didn't care what it would look like. It would likely destroy Sid'ren's future to be rejected, cast out of her second commitment to another male for no reason. First there was the matter that already others considered her unlucky, based alone on the fate of her first husband. Second, she was beautiful and intelligent but he knew that everyone would look for some defect in Sid'ren that made the Vampire King end his arrangement with her, "That is not up for discussion, not with you. You are of age but you are her son and she is a grown woman, not in the least dependent upon your protection. That is a decision that if ever pondered will be decided between she and I alone."

"Then I will make sure she is aware of it. Good day, my lord."

The arrogant youth finished his practice session, sheathed his blades, and left to bathe leaving Brahms with much to think about.

He left in a foul mood; he had known that he would before he had even gone to see the youth, before he knew it he saw where he was in his throne room – alone with Silmeria. Or so he thought, his crimson eyes coming to lie upon the cloaked form of Sid'ren. She swiftly turned, a look of guilt flashing over her face, as if she had intruded in looking upon something that was for his eyes, his pleasure alone. His mouth curved into a bitter scowl, having been ready to rend the young punk apart the moment he turned his accusations, his rage, his fury upon Silmeria. Several times he had wondered that if he allowed Hrist to take Silmeria back if his fixation would be allowed to weaken, to wane over eternity but every time Hrist tried. He could NOT lie down, he could not just allow her to take Silmeria because Silmeria WAS his, of that he was utterly sure.

He reined his attention upon the diminutive female before him, trying to gain control of his anger over the son so she didn't feel it was aimed at her, "Sid'ren?"

"I-I was not trying to impose, I had, I believed I would find you here if I waited."

"Why is that?"

"Because of last night…"

"And you sought me out?"

"Yes…but not for what you think," she flushed as if burning from the implication that she'd try to approach him for physical tryst, "I came to speak of our Covenant."

"You have talked to Hakon?"

"He has but," she swallowed, "It was on my mind long before he brought it to my attention," she continued, "I apologize for Hakon's words, they were harsh and misguided. I would have never sent you to him if I had known his intent and the insult he presented to you. Forgive me."

"You cannot beg forgiveness for something you didn't mean, you can't fix something when you did nothing wrong."

"I have come to ask you to dissolve our Covenant, to free me from our agreement, it is complete."

"Is it? What do you intend to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"My half of the Covenant includes providing for you welfare. If I release you…what will you do? Remarry?"

Marriage would certainly mean that he'd not have to provide for her but she looked uncertain, "I, I don't not believe so, I might have prospects among the middle class but none of my own."

"Have you even given thought to what you will do?"

"Return to arms? Before I added as your advisor I was an avid warrior of great skill. It is the only place I can go to for lack of better options elsewhere."

"You make it sound like a last resort rather than a choice. I could put in a word for you, I am sure Almedha and I can find you a suitable match."

Her eyes lowered, "No…no, my lord, if you release me the only path my pride will allow me to embrace is in the protection and service of our race. The world is in ashes and we are perfectly poised to rise from them."

Brahms was careful in his response, "Very well, I agree to release you however until such a time as you remarry I will retain rights to provide for you. Think of it as a pension, gratitude for your presence and friendship all these years, you will be an independent woman beholden to no others for financial security."

"Very well, do what you wish but I thank you for that. If it wouldn't be too presumptuous of me to ask, what do you intend to do, my lord?"

The question drew him up short, he had not really thought on it, he was free of the Covenant but what would he do. Marry? He knew Almedha would likely push for it even though he had Silmeria. Sid'ren's astute gaze flickered to Silmeria, following his gaze. Suddenly he felt very awkward and wondered if she had ever resented his attention, his devotion to Silmeria during the duration of their Covenant.

Her lips formed into a slight smile, as if reading what he was thinking, "Do not grow uneasy with me please do not put distance between us based on caution. I have no designs upon you, no illusions that there was something of that nature between us. I have understood this since the beginning. I cannot exercise jealousy or resentment for the object of your affections when I don't attempt to hold them myself."

He had to admit her serene logic sounded right but Hakon's words weight heavily upon him about the wrong he done to her unintentionally. She glanced at Silmeria her eyes held no resentment, her tone held not a touch of envy, "If I may allow my years of experience to speak, do not live your eternity devoid of love, it will make your existence cold to touch and empty to the core, as painful as ever. I had my chance, I know what it means to fall in love and," she paused in pained silence, "to lose it. I would not wish that upon you. We are not in love but I am fond of you. Whatever others say...you should not give up your designs, the hopes that rest upon the Valkyrie. Even if you shattered that crystal and banished her unto oblivion, you would not stop loving her. I know this from watching you gaze upon her alone and deep inside I know you do as well."

He glanced at Sid'ren and vaguely remembering when he had first met her, before their empty betrothal. She had been younger then, distraught over the lost of her mate who had been killed in service to Hel. Her bitterness had forged her hatred; she had been one of the most outspoken supporters of his intent to break free of it all. She had believed in his vision and after their joint success, they had cultivated and strengthened his reign. Now he was strong enough to rule without her and to possess all the freedoms that the autonomy of his station promised.

Wisdom flew from her mouth, if there had been any way for him to stop loving Silmeria than he would've been able to accomplish it some time ago and the feelings he had possessed these long centuries would have truly been nothing, meant nothing. The fact he could not let her go whether it made sense or not, whether it was right or wrong…

"I have stepped down, I won't hold you back but many will rise to try to take my place so when you choose your Bride, our Queen, choose wisely so you won't live to regret it."

He blinked, he wanted to thank her but the words wouldn't come up, she understood so completely, so easily in ways that even Almedha didn't. She didn't berate him for being foolish, didn't find his wish to be reunited with the Valkyrie impossible, "I have idled a long time…perhaps too long," his mind trying to focus on what he'd need to make Silmeria's rebirth possible, "I need remnants of the research on the divine in Dipan."

She appeared surprised, "The Heretic Kingdom? What if such has not survived Ragnarok?"

"I cannot know unless I try."

She looked ready to object, "Let me do this for you. Brahms, you are the Lord of the Undead, and while I know you would face any danger you'd ask of your subjects. After Ragnarok the gods are sure to be eyeing us for weakness, the absence of our monarch is one such weakness we cannot afford to…we cannot present it. You are needed here. Make what you need known but allow me to oversee the recovery," suddenly he realized this was an insinuation to value, where she had once been needed she was no longer. She was prepared to move on, perhaps more than he was. Between the words of Hakon and Almedha he had thought to take the easiest path, embracing one that had been laid out years and years before. Obviously the desires of one's hearts were not so easy to snuff and abandon, it was a path he could not take and one Sid'ren didn't sound ready to let him take, "It might be hard to trust my intentions. You probably don't understand my motivation very well but if you had lost love beyond the chance of re-," she sighed, "If you lost someone so dear, so irrevocably than you'd understand why I can't allow you to underestimate the chance you have been given, the happiness you can yet possess."

"Sid'ren?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, may your travels be swift but safe."

She smiled softly, a bright, secret smile.


	3. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: This is considered canon for all past and future chapters. I do **NOT** own Valkyrie Profile. If I did something **VERY DIFFERENT** would have happened in Valkyrie Profile and I would be writing new games rather than fan fiction!

* * *

A/N: This chapter actually gave me a great deal of grief, it didn't come easily to my mind. I really would appreciate any input there is to say about my writing style and the portrayal of the Characters. I am, for the most part, pleased with the result but if there is a great deal of room for improvement I would like to act on it. So please, if you read, review!

* * *

"Again, Lady Lenneth," Freya tried to be patient but her tone revealed that her impatience was getting the better of her right about now. She had to continue convincing herself that there were worse things that could've happened; they were not totally at a disadvantage despite the death of Odin or the unsuitability of his successor. Previous to her ascension to All Mother, Lenneth had been the acting Valkyrie, a goddess of the sixth rank amongst the Aesir. To their fortune in the aftermath of Ragnarok she was able to easily grasp how to weave the magic of creation within her inherent materialization prowess. Recreation of Midgard was a steady process that showed considerable progress however there was a notable need for restoration of the ranks. Gods that died in Ragnarok needed to be replaced, or if possible, reborn. Among those was the fragmented soul of Hrist, Lenneth's sister, the only Valkyrie they had left. Lenneth could not be put in danger by sending her to Midgard as a Valkyrie and with Silmeria gone it became crucial to restore Hrist in entirety.

However, creation of a divine body was not like the creation of mortal flesh, something which was obvious from Lenneth's recurrent failures. Freya simply could NOT allow her to touch Hrist's soul without knowing that she could seamlessly restore a broken soul into a perfectly sculpted divine vessel. It was not only erasing the existence of the elf but making the soul and physique strong enough to support Hrist, and through her, all of the Chosen she'd select. It would be worthless for Lenneth to create a vessel for a Valkyrie and have it fail to support all the Einherjar. She pushed Lenneth because she had to, Lenneth attain a power that was typically learned over years, not days or weeks, and never learned before by any but Odin. Even she herself could only try to guide Lenneth, not knowing firsthand about the power of creation.

Lenneth's perfect face was composed, controlled and reserved, she didn't show a bit of despair for all her failures but her eyes had heaviness to them that belied the concern she felt. Freya was tempted to push her to practice the weave again but she backed off, knowing that the All Mother was not prepared to resume. That too took getting used to, that Lenneth was the All Mother; Lenneth listened to her out of respect but Lenneth no longer had to answer to her. She felt that perhaps it was time to move onto something else, some other responsibility. Her mind instantly began juggling the multiple duties and responsibilities that was left to the ruler of the Aesir. They were discarded one by one until her mind focused on an easy enough task, one of dictation and judgment than strength or ability. A responsibility that fell upon her as the All Mother AND Valkyrie, "There is the manner of dealing with your Einherjar," her mouth curled into distaste, "the remnants?"

Lenneth's eyes gazed at her with notable reproach, almost blazing with silent fire in their depths. She was defensive, quick to shield Arngrim and Mystina. Freya disliked the situation, disliked how it forced her hand. They were bound to Lenneth, and as Lenneth's place was now here in Asgard, so was the place of any Einherjar she had with her but those two…

Freya refused to accept them until their transgressions against Hrist was dealt with, until retribution was enacted, paid in full, "Lady Lenneth, I do not believe you fully realize the gravity of the situation, of what YOUR Einherjar did to Hrist," she paused as if to put emphasis upon her words, "Hrist's soul lies fatefully balanced upon the edge of an abyss between complete disintegration and death. The fragmentation is so severe that we can only materialize it and each time we do we risk losing more of her, like water sifting through one's fingers. Time is of the essence and the only long term solution to rectify this situation is to reconstruct the body of Valkyrie but we only get one chance, ONE, Lady Lenneth. The elves of Alfheim have agreed to offer one of their own to this sacred rite of rebirth but we cannot waste the Sacrifice. Nor will Hrist be able to weather more than one attempt at soul transfusion. So much rests upon this act, upon you; it must be perfect, flawless in entirety. "

* * *

Lenneth had heard these kinds of words, if not these EXACT words, from Freya so often that she knew not only their content but also the myriad wordings used before they were uttered. There was no need to reply despite the fact Freya was just as wrong as she was right. Correct that it was important, imperative, to restore and revive Hrist despite what she had done to her. The former battle maiden felt a shiver shift through her form as she recalled the memory, which is where Freya was wrong. Lenneth DID understand the detriment Hrist faced, having experienced a similar turn of fate herself, when Hrist had shattered her soul. Only the efforts of her loyal Einherjar, the ones Freya condemned, had saved her and perhaps…the actions of one other.

_Lezard Valeth_

The thought of his act stilled her reproach as all the cruel epithets fell silent before reaching her lips. His act had been sacrilege, in violation of divine law but it had been one which had spared her, and through her, Midgard. A world which held her upmost regard whose inhabitants she held dear to herself. His interference, as unforgivable as it was, allowed her to ascend and possess the power of creation. She had been able to recreate all which was lost in Ragnarok – the fabled conflict between the gods themselves. Their conflict had reached and ravaged Midgard, contributing ultimately to its demise at Loki's hands.

Lenneth duly suspected that Freya did not like her solely for replacing Odin but rather for the fact she held the Gods responsible for their actions wherever they harmed what Freya believed to be inferior, lesser races. It was a point in which they could not agree especially not after she shared such intimacy with humanity. That had been her crime, why she had been cast aside, to possess her humanity while in the form of Goddess. Yes, her Einherjar were responsible but their actions had been to reject the dictations the gods had placed upon her. In this the Gods had contributed to Hrist's current fate; their action had caused the reaction. She'd not be the one to tell Freya but it would be known, not all blame for the act would be placed upon Arngrim and Mystina's shoulders alone.

She closed her eyes, thinking upon Freya's words. Hrist had done wrong to her but not intentionally, she had not struck Lenneth on purpose. Lenneth was not one to dwell heavily upon the past. Hrist was her sister, a member of her family, and it was in her nature to forgive. She glanced at Freya, "Freya, Hrist and I might not always see eye to eye but she is my beloved sister regardless, I would let it be known that I will commit myself whole heartedly to this task. I will do this and Hrist will be reborn."

"And the….Einherjar?" Freya's fine lips curved with an inner cunning, she had noticed how Lenneth had subtly tried to avoid giving answer to her original query; and Freya was obviously not one to be sidestepped so easily, "Lady Lenneth, the Aesir will not let this go unanswered, you are expected to act. The miracle of your defense has spared them death where they would have earned execution for such an offense. What manner of future can you expect them to make if rejected? Their presence has been tolerated under the assumption that you would deliver justice."

_Justice…_

That was a fine word to justify her need for retribution. Lenneth wasn't ignorant, beneath her tranquil words there was an imposing veiled threat. She could not afford unrest of any kind with her ascension. She didn't NEED Freya but without her support her future as Ruler would certainly be a bleak one. She was a member of the divine pantheon however her sleeping and waking moments, most of them had been spent entirely upon Midgard. She could not alienate the only family she knew as well as those who could exert the greatest pressure on her. Freya was very cunning in how to force her hand but she would not allow Freya to dictate where it struck or how hard, not when it came to her own Einherjar. She was not a puppet to be used, not any longer. She was careful in how to word her answer, her promise was forced but she would dictate the terms she was bound to, "Very well Freya, actions will be taken against them but they will be of my choosing?"

Freya's face instantly scrunched in predictable aversion, her mouth preparing to open in protest but Lenneth was prepared for it, "You will take my words as they have been delivered, Freya. You demand action, it will be given but my actions shall be mine, decided by myself, not you nor any of the other Aesir," she wanted to take them back as soon as she said them, partially because it had been unlike her to say such a thing, partly because it was astonishing to believe she'd now get away with such an act of opposition. For so many years she had looked up to Freya, answered to her, it was almost unfathomable that now the tables were utterly turned. Nevertheless she kept her mouth closed unwilling to apologize, this was ground she'd not give. Freya glanced at her, her tone as level as her gaze, "Shall they be summoned?"

"No. I will see to it, thank you Freya."

Freya took her dismissal with a stiff demeanor radiating heat as the air rippled with a shimmer around her midriff. The 2nd Rank goddess vanished, as if she had been a mirage, there one moment and gone the next. Later, in the near future preferably, she'd have to try to repair the damage her hasty words had wrought. The Aesir were not like humans, they could take offense at the littlest provocation and seen as they lived an eternity, it was not the wisest recourse to offend. If there was one thing to be thankful of it was the fact that such words had been said to Freya alone and not all the gods.

It was with bare restraint that she kept from eagerly casting aside the books and scrolls that Freya had retrieved for her "lessons". Although as soon as she had she felt a new freedom take over, one that made her feel light on her toes. She walked across the hall's throne room but crossed it so fast she had wondered if she'd not been running. Valhalla was grand in its beauty but she had learned that its halls bore a severe restraint that she had not yet learned to value. She sooner wished that she could accomplish her duties as Ruler of Asgard anywhere beyond Valhalla's confines. Underneath Freya's instruction and buried by her duties Valhalla seemed more like a crypt to her than any she'd seen festering with the undead upon Midgard

The goddess took a moment to reflect upon the duties she used to do; it was not the first and surely wasn't going to be the last time she'd rue that her time, her tenure as Valkyrie was over, perhaps for good. She envied Hrist who, once restored, would resume the duties that she left behind in her ascension. No…that was not right, there was Silmeria as well. Lenneth was unsure what made her mind suddenly flicker, at this moment to her sister, the youngest – Silmeria. It was at this moment she realized that Hrist was not the only one left to those duties. When she had become Valkyrie, Silmeria's fate had not been known to her. Her presence in the Undead Castle had been solely to confront Brahms, completely ignoring the presence of a sister she had not remembered. Her callous naiveté had shocked even the Vampire Lord, it had been the first reason she'd come to doubt what she'd known.

Why had the Gods, the Aesir, never recovered one of their own? No one knew, none would tell her, of what Silmeria had done exactly but her disobedience had displeased Odin. Had her actions been so severe, so wrong that she'd be abandoned to an eternity with the Lord of the Undead? Her lips tightened in dislike, and she decided that maybe it was time for such a punishment, if it was indeed that, to end. Silmeria belonged with those who cared about her, with herself and Hrist at the very least. The apathy exhibited by their inaction would be put to an end. The next time, if there was opportunity, the beauty decided that she'd cross that unspoken threshold and ask Freya about reclaiming Silmeria.

There was not a moment that, since she learned of them, Lenneth didn't in the back of her mind reflect upon their fates – her own and those of her sisters. Her own as the recently ascended Lady of Creation, Ruler of the Aesir, Silmeria taken by the Undead, and Hrist balanced precariously between total annihilation or a survival that rested upon her own uncertain shoulders. She wished that she had a solution, some alternative to the high stakes solution Freya insisted as their only recourse of action. When she had been incomplete, fragmented her Einherjar had found a temporary vessel.

Lenneth's mind froze in numb shock, she was loathe to be inspired by the necromancer's example but if Hrist, if she was held inside a temporary vessel than perhaps her soul could recover, consolidate, become strong. She wasn't sure what would constitute as a suitable vessel, she doubted any of the Gods would take the addition of another divine soul and an Einherjar would be too weak. Perhaps…a bound Einherjar? Only one Valkyrie existed at this time and two bonded Einherjar. If one of the Einherjar took Hrist than she could surely support the strain upon their materialized body but would either of them agree to it. She could order it of them, either one of them, but she such an action seemed repulsive, she wanted them to be willing. Freya would not accept it so she wouldn't even speak to her of it.

Lenneth tucked that stray strand of thought in her mind as she swept a stray lock of her platinum hair behind her ear. Beyond Valhalla, Asgard was still a breathtaking beautiful, undoubtedly despite its flawed perfection it was her home. As she stepped outside, in the distance she saw one of its many flowing meadows although this one in particular she knew well, her awakening taking place in this solitary field. It held special significance; she could come here and her mind always felt a sense of security, of sanctuary. On the far side of the field, a solitary fortress of no significance or import stood, sitting in the shadow of Valhalla's massive build. It was there that she had seen Arngrim and Mystina housed and cared for since Freya had publicly refused them, igniting the scandal they now had to resolve. As a goddess Lenneth could easily have teleported there but she preferred to walk.

Her lips curled inward as she was tempted to bite on the pale skin, her mind heavy with how to proceed. For her sake it would've been a lot easier had Freya been able to dictate a suitable recourse but it wouldn't have been better for Arngrim or Mystina. It was a poor show of gratitude for them to exhibit their loyalty and be damned for it, especially by her. A dilemma such as this required that she satisfy Freya while being fair to Arngrim and Mystina. Truthfully she did not wish to confront this issue but knew it was well overdue, she couldn't expect Arngrim or Mystina to have any quality of life up here in Asgard if they were cloistered away in an abandoned corner of the realm. As she reached the end of the meadow path she approached the door and was greeted by a matronly female Einherjar in noble regalia, "My lady," she inclined her head deeply in utmost respect, "They fare very well, their necessities have been seen to as you asked."

"Thank you, Reinhilde, I had every faith that they would be though soon I hope to put an end to this altogether, today in fact. I apologize that you had been tasked with overseeing their needs."

"There is no need to apologize; I am touched by your confidence."

Indeed, Lenneth would have entrusted Arngrim and Mystina to no one else, no god or Einherjar except one of her own. Reinhilde fit this criterion; she'd been recruited and remembered from a previous campaign she had waged upon Midgard in the past. As a warrior and mother both, the female Einherjar was perfectly equipped to care for them while dealing in turn with Arngrim's cynical realism and Mystina's flagrant narcissism. Reinhilde led her into the inner court yard, "I believe currently they are out back partaking of their past times. They were quite adamant that their abilities should not waste and wither away from disuse. Shall I summon them for you?"

"No, that is fine. I will go to them, I am aware of the way."

She walked down the long, open outside corridor knowing that from the entrance it led to an open balcony. The balcony overlooked a courtyard that had, over time, been fashioned into a garden with a staircase that afforded descent from the balcony for easy access. Her luminous azure eyes scanned the garden and found the two figures they sought. Arngrim was leaning on his heavy broad sword – the Grand Sting – a relic she had bestowed upon him throughout their travels. Mystina was currently speaking to Arngrim; civilly it seemed from her tone of voice, a book devoted to some aspect of her studies cradled in her lap. The scene was serene, something she might not have expected to see based on their friendly antagonistic rivalry. Arngrim and Mystina were unmatched in abilities but heavily invested and highly persistent in the maintenance of their personal vices, making them in the eyes of the others gods and especially Freya, wholly unsuitable as Einherjar. To Freya's further annoyance both Arngrim and Mystina reveled in their unique, abrasive qualities, wearing them like badges of pride rather than flaws of a negative personality.

Her knuckles tightened upon her gown as she gently descended step by step, so far unnoticed, composing her resolve as she grew ready to approach them. Mystina noticed her first, when she was half way across the garden, growing silent. Arngrim then quieted down and turned to notice her.

"Arngrim, Mystina, I apologize that you've been held her for so long while I've been absent," for her she knew the days that Freya had been instructing her had melted easily into weeks, a long duration of time for most mortals.

Mystina spoke as soon as her words drifted into palpable silence, "We know we've caused a great deal of trouble for you…"

"…but don't expect an apology from us. We'd do it all over again," finished Arngrim.

They realized why she was here, what was going on, just because they hadn't been present they realized why they were denied entrance or acceptance in Asgard. It made it easier for her seen as she didn't have to explain why but how she hated the idea of dictating to them an unfavorable future, "I have come here to have a word with you and to ask a favor."

"You can ask anything of us, we'll do it," Arngrim answered with ease, in a self assured fashion.

"You may want to hear what I ask for before accepting it," she cautioned only to earn a shrug from Arngrim who sat down against a statue and a keen gaze from Mystina who folded the book, wedging it shut around a single shaft of paper that acted as her bookmark. When she had their attention, she continued, "What happened to Hrist upon Midgard has left her in grave straights, part of my delay in getting back to you has been acquainting myself with the means to reverse Hrist's fate. I don't think she'll survive on her own, not while waiting for me to familiarize myself with the creation of a new vessel."

"No, no, no," Mystina was the first to catch onto what she asked, "You want US, one of us to act as host to her?"

"I would not ask if I didn't think this was necessary," she didn't demean herself by pleading, her voice was level as she turned to appeal to, "Arngrim?"

The male Einherjar gave Mystina a dry glance and turned to her, "And the others are okay with this?"

"They don't know," she admitted, "but at this rate we'll lose her following either of their solutions. There can be no error in her rebirth but it won't come soon enough to halt the degradation altogether."

Arngrim was known to be realistic, he couldn't seem to deny her logic OR her request. He didn't look pleased; indeed he rather looked like his whole life was flashing before his eyes as he looked for the one act that damned him enough to earn him punishment like weathering Hrist Valkyrie. Arngrim finally shrugged, as if he couldn't find any reason to deny her request, "Why not? I'd love to screw with your sister."

The relief outweighed her reproach for that inappropriate comment, getting either one of them to agree was half the battle. Unfortunately she had to face the more unpleasant aspect of her visitation, "Now…with no apologies forthcoming, you will serve time doing tasks that will amount to your penance for your wayward deed. I cannot possibly allow you to bear in mind that such actions, despite your best intentions, are acceptable. To be lenient is to bend the rules – an inherent weakness to any source of order. I apologize but I must act. Normally when you are accepted you'd be placed on active duty and assigned to missions befitting your rank and training, both of you are suspended from active duty and denied full transfer. You will remain bound to me for a time; think well on your actions for they will reflect upon me. Mystina, Eir has need of a viable healers, your penance will revolve around helping others. Arngrim, you will go to Alfheim and once there, you will act as the escort of the elf maiden, Lurasgael. You will provide for her safety and comfort until she is delivered safely to Asgard for the Rite."

She watched as Arngrim settled into a grimace, as if regretting the fate of being stuck with two females of divine or near-divine origin at one time. Neither of their fates were too harsh, too severe, in fact she was sure that Freya would think that her ruling was too sensitive, too soft but truthfully she couldn't impose any more upon either of them especially not Arngrim, "Mystina, I will see that lodging and provisions are provided for you before your move. See that you are prepared," Mystina didn't complain but she hardly looked thrilled that the only usage of her spell craft would be wasted on healing rather than something offensive, something useful, "Arngrim, when can you be ready?"

Arngrim glanced at her, his lips tightening, "Immediately. I can be ready as soon as you have need of me."

"We do not have time to idle; you will be taken to Bifrost tomorrow and before that…"

"I understand, I will be ready."

"I would not require this of you…"

Again he spoke out of turn, "Heh, you know what they say: desperate times call for desperate measures."

Her only reflection as she left was that these were indeed desperate measures.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank/credit LotornoMiko, the All Mother of Valkyrie Profile Fanfiction (as I call her), for the BRILLIANT idea of using poor Arngrim as a host. When she proposed it I just couldn't resist the temptation to use it. Arngrim, this of course means that you can channel your hatred at her instead of me!


	4. Restless Departure

Disclaimer: -REDIRECT/REFERENCE CHAPTER 3-

* * *

A/N: I am REALLY conflicted about the release of this chapter. At some points in the chapter I very much enjoyed what I wrote and in others I was only left with the greatest amount of frustration because I was unsure what should remain, what should be scraped out. As always critique is welcome, polite critique is preferred!

* * *

Although he had given her leave to travel as soon as possible they spent the better part of two weeks in waiting. The days had been filled with necessary tasks such as scouting the routes, ensuring that there were ruins that could act as sanctuary to protect the undead traversing. There had also been the matter of choosing a guard to accompany Sid'ren. Although she was dedicating herself to the front, embracing a future as a warrior of their race, she was still a noble and by inherent right required an escort. She spearheaded the excursion to Dipan, the only individual who knew the true reason behind reclaiming the Lost City. She was the only one of the entire party who held his personal confidence. Dissolving the Covenant had done much to better their relations; they had been allowed to cast aside the lingering awkwardness, leaving it to be replaced by genuine loyalty and friendship, one that Sid'ren freely expressed.

However productive the week was it gave him no shortage of time to ponder the dilemma that was laid out before him. By unspoken consent it was agreed that it was in their mutual interest to delay the announcement of their dissolved Covenant. Brahms truthfully wanted to delay it altogether for the indefinite future, knowing that once Sid'ren departed on her journey to Dipan, it would open him to the marriage market. It was not any notion or source of pleasure for him; it was not until now when the issue was thrust upon him that he considered the possibility that he had not break the Covenant sooner because Sid'ren liberated him from expectations of others: to choose a bride – taking one of the daughters of the illustrious nobility as his Queen.

Sid'ren's words gave him much to think on, encouraging him to pursue his chosen partner and Queen carefully, heavily implying Silmeria in the fulfillment that role. However, it would be no easy task and the longer the delay the more difficult the issue could become. The nobility was a body of great influence, always looking for an opportunity to better their lifestyle; it would be a difficult matter to deny them or their daughters the coveted throne only to bestow it upon their enemy. Sid'ren stipulated that her departure would be the moment in which their Covenant was formally, publicly dissolved. An event of paramount significance to the nobility, it would not only open a long desired vacancy to them but would also remove a powerful rival from the influential position. Politically it was a sound move, one that was fair to the nobility, but for him it made him open and vulnerable. Already he was taking considerable risks, placing everything that had been accomplished over the course of nearly two centuries on the line, assuming that Sid'ren would be successful in the recovery, assuming he would be successful in the revival of Silmeria. To even think considering the process of courting the Valkyrie was difficult enough to grasp, to imagine with any clairvoyance.

However, his task as a monarch didn't end there; the gods were already recreating the world anew and amassing their followers under their divine rule. That was problematic to the extreme; the undead had always frequented the Western Isle the drifted securely beside the main continent of Midgard. He intended that with the entire world taking a new fresh start so would their strategy against the divine starting with checking the power and strength of the mortals. Dipan would play a key role in this, he intended for Sid'ren to build a new coven – her own – out of the ruins of the Lost City.

The primary reason was to recover and protect the research very well might restore Silmeria to him. The secondary reason was he hoped to promote the growth of the vampire race through raising a young, powerful matriarch. Sid'ren, for his intentions, was perfect. She was in her prime and in the years they'd been together she had exhibited to him the casual ease in which she could command the attention of lessers while contending with the powerful influences around her. Thirdly, he hoped such a position would do Sid'ren credit, that she'd be able to attract a match. The only prospect of a fair match for her would be amongst the nobility and they would overlook her "tarnished" repute if it meant there was something to gain from an honorable marriage with her. After she had rejected his previous offers he knew it was wrong to assume she'd be open to such blatant manipulation but when he announced his intentions he hoped to make her understand that it was for the good of the race as well as her own.

His eyes flickered to glance up at the pale light; the throne room was dark and abandoned save for the subtle glow of Silmeria's crystal. The noble vampire knew he was truly stalling, dragging his heels. Sid'ren planned to depart and she wished to do it this evening. She had seen no reason to delay but she had to leave early in the night so as not to be caught by the dawn before she had time to seek refuge from the sunlight. If he delayed too long she'd be forced to wait to depart until the next evening. Every evening he delayed her departure only prolonged Silmeria's forced sleep. That was motivation enough for him to rise and leave the throne room. However he looked back at her slumbering deep within the crystal. Everything he did, it was…

…_For You._

_Silmeria…_

_

* * *

_

Over the last week, she had felt whispers following her everywhere, all of them made her skin crawl. Most of them were malicious in their message pondering when she would fade into nothingness in finality or how she spent the last week cloistered with the King to spare her dying relationship. As if there had ever been any relationship to be had or, for that matter, spared. However the last week had been, she didn't even know how to describe it, they had shared more understanding in the past week than they had in over a century. It was as if the denouncing her claim as his partner had made him lower or obliterate boundaries he had carefully maintained with guarded caution. She had learned a great deal about him but even the favorable week had not been able to dispel the sense that her life had reached its epitome, and that the future only held a steady decline for her reputation.

Nearby several young ladies were seen speaking together, her heads bent down low whispers crawled between the cloistered group. Suddenly a head rose from the group, a raven haired beauty gently flicked her gaze upon her in an almost condescending fashion and instantly she knew the topic of their whispers was her, even NOW the youth spoke of her, it was shameful. For some arcane reason the gaze rattled Sid'ren, it made her almost forget that she was a grown lady of quality, a beast riled within her that refused to accept social disgrace. Despite her attempts to restrain her baser impulse to retaliate she stiffened, her neck lifting at a haughty angle. The girl had youth and beauty but Brahms didn't need either of those things. For a long time now she had been tempted to scoff at each, to scorn every one of her foes, telling them each and every worthless aspect that would deny them the throne. Before she could do anything else, anything she would or could regret, a voice snapped, breaking both the girls and her out of the tense reverie. Crimson eyes met the matronly face of Almedha and she felt humiliated. Had Almedha, the coven Matriarch, seen her utterly unbefitting reaction to their silent antagonism?

If she did she did not face Sid'ren first, turning her displeasure upon the youth and the girl in particular before sending them away with a terse word. Then she turned and instantly the pale beauty averted her eyes however Almedha's softened a bare minimum, the matriarch herding her towards her rooms. Almedha was the highest authority within the castle, even Brahms to some degree answered to her. She wondered if Almedha had been foretold about the destruction of the Covenant. What they had done was not wrong, they had not defied tradition but they had certainly flaunted it by destroying it without Almedha's approval. Her voice was trapped in her throat, not daring to speak until the vampire elder did, "You should not listen to them…you could be Queen."

The first reaction that came to her, and quite easily, was to gape in disbelief. It did not sound like the words of one who knew and she wondered if Brahms had opportunistically left it to her to inform his mother. She noticed her half packed belongings but Almedha ignored it as she pushed her down into the seat situated beside her vanity. The elder female grabbed her brush and started sifting its rungs through her silken waves. She didn't know what else to say to Almedha's declaration but to deny it, "I could never be Queen."

_Not now, not when nothing was there, not when nothing had EVER been there. _

"He does not loathe you," she said as if encouraging her, realization hit her suddenly, Almedha hoped that Brahms would reaffirm their Covenant.

"He does not love me…"

"Love has nothing to do with it," her voice was rigid, to the point and it sent a chill down her spinal column.

Love had EVERYTHING to do with it! How could Almedha love Brahms so dearly but understand him so little? The only hope for divesting Almedha of her notions of safeguarding the Covenant seemed to be to simply tell her the truth, "Almedha, it had been our intention, mine and Brahms, to formally pronounce our Covenant dissolved this eve."

Almedha's flawless face didn't possess a single wrinkle of age but at this moment her face showed wrinkles borne of disapproval, "I, I don't understand."

"They, society is not in error, they are right. My star no longer shines; my influence no longer prevails with any sort of meaning in court, in his court. My time is over, it is my time to step down, I am no longer needed. At best I am a pretty companion he could wear on his arm however I am not even that to him. Our arrangement is concluded."

"You don't understand. I made this Covenant with the future in mind. His. Yours!"

She felt even more guilty that Almedha had taken her under her wing only to have all her careful politics undone in entirety, "There is a future but not between us. His lies with another…"

She didn't dare mention that 'another' happened to be a certain Valkyrie, the enemy of their very race, an idealistic bride at best. It would be so easy for Almedha to deny Brahms the fragile hope he had for his own happy ever after as foolish as it seemed for a noble, for a king. Had she herself not experienced a love match she might not believe in it any more than Almedha or the next noble. Her eyes followed Almedha's who fell upon her bags, "You are leaving."

"Yes, my lady, I am leaving court to return to the front."

"In the past you should have NEVER been placed on the front. The front is NO place for a lady, not one of your breeding and prestige."

"I have rejected the prospect of a future match, out of choice therefore the battlefield is the only future left to me. One hundred and fifty years ago I bowed to your greater judgment, I have done everything you have asked and more, I would ask you respect my wishes now. Please, Almedha, I realize that we should have approached you but I wish to move on, to allow both of us to move on, preferably I would like to have your blessing."

The elder vampire's scarlet eyes held a dark light but Sid'ren saw defeat registered in their depths, "If you sure…"

"I am."

The matriarch rose and she approached Sid'ren, taking her hands in hers and bringing her lips to brush against her pale cheek, "My blessing is yours; I will not speak at the time of the announcement however I will be present, bearing no challenge to your mutual decision. I pray that your future will be honorable and fruitful, Sid'ren."

Almedha's raven skirts swirled around her as she left as quickly as she had come. It was more than relieving to know that such a key political figure wouldn't object to their judgment. It would make her departure peaceful and cause no discord at court for Brahms. She turned back to her saddlebags with a renewed vigor for packing the last of her necessities.

* * *

As soon as she departed Sid'ren's company she felt her fury unleash, ALL of her careful political machinations haphazardly undone. Of all the stupid mistakes to be made Brahms had allowed a chasm to develop between him and Sid'ren. When she had seen the younger ladies of breeding with Sid'ren, mocking her, an almost maternal fury had eaten at her. Sid'ren had been perfect for their purposes; explicitly chosen her for her "innocent experience". It certainly sounded like a contradiction but it wasn't; Sid'ren had more loyalty to Brahms as king than she ever had towards herself, her blood, or her class and at almost six hundred years of age she had dwarfed his inexperience by a considerable rate. If anyone was deserving of the throne or able to be Brahms equal she would have thought it would be agreed that it was Sid'ren.

However that didn't change the bitter fact that he wasn't keeping Sid'ren which meant there would soon be a grand shift within court, Brahms would be the target for so many females and most of them woefully incompetent. And then there was the fact of just what would happen to Sid'ren, she would not allow for him to just dissolve the Covenant with the air of giving her a dismissal, he'd give her compensation, of THAT she would make sure.

She didn't even ask or knock before entering his study; she was one of the few who could get away with such. Brahms was absent from the bedroom so she took the staircase up to his study. Her search was rewarded when she glimpsed him standing behind a dark desk of polished cherry wood. He was hunched over purveying some documents; he looked as though he was poised, as though he was finishing some last order of business before he had to go somewhere. Her eyes flashed, tension instantly coiling between their tenuous visual connection, "What have you done? In rejecting her you have committed to finding a replacement that will NEVER amount to equal the likes of her! I chose the best not only for you but for the race!"

Brahms voice was defensive, as if he was trying to keep collected, "The decision was not mine alone; in fact she was the one who approached me."

"What did you expect when you dote more attention upon a gem rather than her?"

"I do not dote on the gem; I admire the being within its confines far more than any material beauty or possession I currently hold," he replied before he could stop himself and instantly he wished he had not said anything at all. If her expression had been angry before now it was livid.

"You agreed to place the Valkyrie behind you, for the good of everyone."

* * *

He might have continued to believe that if Sid'ren hadn't encouraged him, over the last two weeks they had worked so tirelessly to prepare for the advent of Silmeria's awakening. Now that the vision of possessing her looked and seemed so realistic he couldn't just go back. He didn't want to lie however he was NOT going to place the Valkyrie behind him, not now but he couldn't very well tell Almedha that, she'd NEVER accept Silmeria, not without being prepared for such information. In the meanwhile he would have to appease Almedha if only to make the wait for Silmeria's fate livable, "Silmeria has nothing to do with the decision. Sid'ren and I recognized that such a union didn't have any fruit and it was souring relations between myself and her son. I cannot afford to be making enemies of the nobility, ANY of the nobility. It was a decision made through weighing risks and benefits."

"Did you ever think Hakon might have come to understand and approve of the match if you treated his mother as she deserves?"

"She did not want it, Sid'ren wanted to be free, and she shall," he hastily jotted down a signature on a few documents, not even bothering to look up as she surveyed his actions, "What is done is done , after tonight there will be no taking it back."

"That is why I am here, before the two of you damn yourselves with this ill-begotten decision of yours."

"You already tried to talk to her didn't you, and she told you. Well it was something mutually agreed upon, if you couldn't convince her to hold fast to the Covenant don't look for me to keep it intact."

"If you won't see reason at the very least you can't just send her off without so much as a byword."

"I do not intend to. A greater destiny lies before her than she ever possessed here. Sid'ren will be given as she deserves, she will be free – the mistress of her own future and the sole architect of her destiny. A new coven will be made, be born, and she will be its mother."

Brahms rose his eyes from the document and was pleased to see that this announcement had shocked, rattled, his ancient mother and he dared to believe it was pleasant shock from her lack of comment or complaint. Finally she spoke, her voice carefully dispensing her praise with level tone, "You have given her prospect for the future. I approve, it is unseeming that her innate talents be wasted on the battlefield," her voice clearly said she thought him guilty of that.

_Perhaps I am…_

But he didn't regret it if he was, he knew Almedha WOULDN'T approve if she knew his motives was selfish – for the research that would restore Silmeria rather than repairing Sid'ren's reputation. In reflection there was not a noble more deserving of such an honorable position but deep down, the truth was he made the position as a cover, to legitimize his sending her in his stead to bring the damned research into his hands.

* * *

Fingertips softly brushed against a layer of satin that she pulled off to reveal, wrapped in the soft intricate layers – armor; it's polished ebony exterior gleaming even through the darkness of her quarters. Sid'ren's pale throat constricted at the sight of the ebony armor, her husband's, it was truly one of a kind. Hel had blessed those in her service, and her husband; he had been especially loyal to the Damned Queen until his death. When Brahms had overturned Hel's rule he had disposed of the loyalists and naught of their accursed belongings remained except this. Her husband had died long before Brahms made his bid for power, for the vampires' freedom, and thus she had been allowed to keep the armor.

She had saved it initially to serve as Hakon's inheritance, the death of his sire left him with a great deal of wealth but little sentimental inheritance. However, Hakon had devoted himself to political pursuit and power play, having no value for sentimental mementos of a sire he didn't know. Still, she had kept it and through the years, had it refitted and forged to suit herself. It was with a certain irony that she'd wear this armor for she held no allegiance to Hel but would draw upon the blessing, it made her feel as though her departed spouse was protecting her even in his death, there was not a single piece of armor that could protect her as well.

It took less than ten minutes for her to dawn the dark aegis in entirety – breastplate, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. A lesser had already been sent to attach her saddlebags to her horse. Eyes scanned the room, peering around for anything of forgotten importance as a hollow knock on the door broke her attention, brought her out of her reverie, "Come in," she was satisfied, pleased that her voice sounded strong and resolute rather than weak and uncertain. The answer came in the form of Hakon's smooth gait accompanied by his soft footsteps. His reply, a greeting, was a respectful whisper between them, "Mother."

"Hakon," she tried to conceal the shock but realized that she had been remiss, in all the time she had prepared to leave it had not crossed her mind that perhaps she might need to tell her son, so many days had been spent with Brahms that she had almost thoroughly neglected to even spare thought to visit her son, "To what or whom do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I am aware you have been busy over the last few weeks however I do not believe it is a crime to at the very least pay a visit to my mother, to inquire after your welfare...how are you?"

The slight female was unsure if she should answer truthfully or falsely. Truthfully she was well physically but inside herself she felt altogether conflicted. However in the lapse of her silent answer she watched her son, he patiently sighed, "Mother, I am concerned that you are not being fair to yourself. More and more I see you indulge in behaviors or mannerisms that have the potential to cause you pain in the long run. Normally I would not dare to speak to you thusly but I do not want your kindness to set you up for the worst kind of fall. I have heard whispers that I cannot ignore, I came to address my justified concerns for your welfare. If you would hear me out I do not believe that maintaining contact with Lord Brahms is in your best interests or that it will continue to serve any benefit or purpose to you."

"Then you will be pleased to know that tonight it is ended. We dissolved the Covenant more than a fore night ago; tonight I will announce it to the court and be freed of my longstanding obligation. Is that not what you have wanted to hear? Surely that is enough to place the worse of your concern to rest, yes?"

Hakon frowned as if noting the steady shake to her voice, realizing that she might not be rejoicing over it as much as he was, "Well, yes but there is more to that. I have heard, from very good source, that you are preparing yourself to, well, to leave."

She wasn't sure whom was the spy but she should've known that it would happen, what noble wouldn't pay dearly to know of her dealings with Brahms especially when they mysteriously and suspiciously became more and more frequent over the course of two weeks than they had in months. The earnest tone in Hakon's voice however betrayed that he had listened to the gossip honestly concerned about what such involvement entailed. It was stupid of her not to guard her motives more readily, "Whomever told you such, they are not mistaken."

"Just because you are placing the Covenant behind you doesn't mean you have to retreat from court. You are not ruined by this! The marriage to my father was legitimate in its construction and severance and, forgive me, but Brahms could hardly have made it MORE apparent that the Covenant was chaste and formal! It is not as if you have been taken by every male that has taken you as a bride. You have a chance to remake a future here, a chance to rise from the ashes with dignity."

A smile curved at her lips, it was a sad one that held a tender ache, if only he could realize that things were not as simple as they seemed, "Hakon...it is not the duty of a son to place a bride price upon his mother. I no longer possess anything that I can offer in marriage, I have passed on everything to you, as I should! You are my son, my inheritance and that of my spouse has provided, paved the way for your future. My pride, it is all I have left, I will not live upon hospitality not even yours. My course of action, my choice is not made in self destruction, but out of devotion. Our race should live and thrive in autonomy, free from the gods whether they been damned or divine. My choice was made in such a way that I will serve the interests of the race abroad if that is where they have need of me."

"Then your mind is set."

"It is, the path is set now I only have to follow it."

"And you are leaving when?"

"Tonight, after the announcement, there is no reason to delay or remain," remaining after stepping down would be too ideal an opportunity for the nobles to put salt into the wound, it would be too hard to see the younger females of the race fawn and throw themselves at him and though she didn't admit it to Hakon she had to follow through with her mission. Under NO circumstances would it be pleasant for her to be replaced however it was better that the replacement be competent and tolerable to Brahms. Marriages made in their evening society were typically cold beneficial unions that made death desirable over a meaningless eternity bound in unhappiness. It was the dreadfully sad reason that adultery was so high and infidelity so widely accepted.

"I will accompany you; I do not feel you should depart alone."

"Then if you will excuse yourself, I will finish making myself ready."

Hakon bowed low and swiftly captured her in an embrace that made her eyes lower, softened by the affectionate expression. He stepped back and in his eyes there was genuine affection, one that would outlast any amount of scandal and shame because all they truly had all along was each other. As she glanced after his departure crimson eyes closed in silent despair, it was unfortunate that her unhappiness was made for love lost and love denied; a void that even he could not fill.

The beautiful warrior's steps echoed hollowly across the room as she stepped in line with her vanity. She carefully reached down for her make up painting her prominent angled visage to give her skin a tone, a color, which appeared mortal. Otherwise amongst Midgard's mortal populace her skin would give her away as to what she was altogether. Satisfied, she stepped into the hallway where Hakon, as promised, waited in almost dutiful attendance. She led the way to the throne room, initiating no further conversation.

A collective hush fell over the nobles at the advent of her arrival; as if each and every one of them knew something important was happening, each one were loathe to miss out on a single syllable. Brahms and Almedha, as expected, as promised, both of them were present. Her gaze rose until her chin was level with Brahms' gaze; determined that she would not look wounded in the eyes of him or others. The radiant vibrance of her eyes connected with his and for a moment she was sure she'd drown in those eyes, never stepping forward to alter their joint fate, however finally from his crimson depth she gained resolve. Despite her disassociation from reality that her legs had continued walking forward until she was in the middle of the room, the attention of all. Male and female, old and young, all had parted and given way to her. Within the eyes of all those gathered, queries burning within their cold crimson cavities. Before such could intimidate her to inaction her voice ran out, "My lord, my lady, to all the honorable personages gathered, I respectfully ask to come forth to speak hence."

"It is granted," Brahms voice rang out as if wanting her to speak without interruption for fear she'd not go through with the announcement after seeing her hesitation up to this point.

A humiliation in itself that she could talk but when action was demanded she turned craven, _I will not accept this! I will not allow it! In myself…_

"I, Sid'ren Cetes Solas Vai'lar, in the presence all gathered, formally renounce and dissolve my Covenant to our most noble Lord of All Undead, Brahms," there was no explanation; not allowing any path that could lead to avoidance, going straight to the heart of the issue.

Complete silence, the silence of death, was her answer as there was a wait for an objection that would not come from Brahms or Almedha. Finally Brahms stood, his eyes piercing her before turning to the assembly, "You are released, Sid'ren, with every blessing, every wish for your happiness in whatever path you choose."

So rare was it for Covenants to be broken that there was no formal way to announce a broken Covenant, the words had to come from both parties involved, the words had to be civil, peaceful, bringing no discord that would cause offense or conflict. Although sparse in his verbiage Brahms satisfied that requirement and even Hakon look strangely serene, satisfied.

Brahms turned to others assembled, "Now, if any are against this decision than speak, if not let silence be your blessing."

Just as Brahms and Almedha had not objected nor would it come from the nobility. They had only to gain from this political chasm opening before them.

"Now…," several faces turned including hers when Brahms spoke again as if wondering if he was going to sudden speak in favor of the Covenant, "the High Lady Sid'ren has decided for herself to reassume the honorable command she had in the military before embracing the duty of our long-standing Covenant. However that is a poor pittance to give such an unfading jewel. By my decision she will receive her due in ways she has never anticipated or imagined. The Lady Sid'ren will travel to Dipan, and from its ruins, a coven shall be born," Brahms placed his clawed hands on her shoulder as incensed shock went through ever pathway of her body, "and she shall be its head. I inquire if any shall wish to accompany her, if not this eve in the near future, to guarantee her wellbeing and success as well as that of our immortal race."

Rage was her first reaction to this announcement, pure unadulterated simmering anger. Most would be thrilled for such an illustrious position, for the prestige it granted despite the responsibilities it demanded. However, the indignant beauty after being promised her choice, her freedom, was placed upon a pedestal that would attract to her every manner of chain and restraint. If his grip had not been so strong on her shoulder she would have been prepared to let him know just WHAT she thought of his generosity. Hakon looked reproachfully at Brahms but she saw a glimpse of grudging approval that he tried to conceal. Rapidly her attention flicked to the nobility for their reaction. Her announcement had been greeted with mute anticipation, but the men were not so reserved and Brahms announcement had all the young and elder lords in silence discussion. She had given the young ladies reason to believe they had the prospect for a throne and Brahms had given the males every reason to believe they might gain something in turn from the fracture of their Covenant. That Brahms went to such lengths to play nursemaid to her fading repute…the pity was more than she could bear, it seared her pride like the sun would sear her flesh.

_I agreed to do his research! I didn't ask for the likes of this! _

Finally he released her shoulders but she still felt weight on her shoulders from his proclamation, as though he never released the hold at all. Her eyes turned to follow his retreat and she followed him out without hesitation. Her false sense of gratitude kept her from showing just how UNGRATEFUL she was in public and once she was sure he was beyond distance to be heard she couldn't keep silent any longer, "What was THAT?"

"Your assignment," he didn't even look at her although he slowed his pace.

"Are you sure of that? Or was it an ideal way to assure the cast off was a solid one? You knew my feelings on this! Why have you promised me freedom only to exchange one chain for another?"

"If you are chained than the chains are of your own making and ones you dawn of your own choice. You could have rejected the position."

"And appear devoid of any remnant of honor?"

"Do not misunderstand this gesture, I need the research, a fact no one will know save yourself, Sid'ren. You, like me, have live your life in the constraints and expectations of your class however you encourage the destruction of such foundations. Perhaps you need to take the advice you give. As your sovereign I ask you, for the good of our race to do this; you are not obligated or ordered to take a spouse as you believe according to the condemnation of your narrow, inherent mindset. If you do not wish to marry, then don't, you will still reign. Good night, my lady," he bowed, his words burning as she took her leave.


	5. Avatar

_Time…_

Freya had not been wrong. In Asgard, although physical impression of time was not present, time grinded steadily forward no matter how their actions swam against its overpowering current. Whenever she had briefly been in Asgard the time she allotted to such a journey had been brief periods. In comparison to the rapid aging and expended time that she saw on Midgard, Asgard had always seemed untouched by steady passage of the ages.

Already a full day had withered since her parting with Mystina and Arngrim, only seeming to be a few hours to her. During her lessons Freya had been short, obviously NOT pleased with her decision concerning Mystina and Arngrim however she raised no verbal objections, choosing to make her distaste be known in passive aggressive actions. Liberated from her lessons and duties for the day she almost felt worn, a strange feeling for her, never had her physical exertions as Valkyrie ever made her feel as strained as being Lady of Creation in Odin's stead. However, independently Lenneth tilted her head up refusing to allow Freya to see such a damning weakness, to allow the second-rank goddess to make her feel all the more inferior, the more unworthy to succeed Lord Odin.

"You seem as if tired, Lady Lenneth," Lenneth was surprised to see the least bit of concern from the likes of Freya but she wasn't about to refute such concern if it was truly sincere, "You should joining the feasting in Folkvangr, as my guest naturally. You may be the All Mother, goddess of the First Rank; however you still need to stay strong to lead us all through such uncertain times."

The Valkyrie should have known that Freya's concern wasn't motivated by personal concern, such familiarity had been left behind the moment she and Freya confronted each other on the battlefield of Ragnarok, on Odin's deathbed. Whatever had motivated the concern, she was not one to turn her nose up to it in whatever form it had taken root, "I accept."

Freya didn't even wait for her to express any further words of gratitude or the like she simply rolled weaves of ether around them, making them melt out of Valhalla's confines only to melt into place among Folkvangr. Instantly a few terse Einherjar greeted her in well-practiced silent with a chalice of ambrosia. The fertility goddess arched a single perfect eyebrow, a frown coming easily to her face as she took the chalice and presented it to Lenneth. The remaining Einherjar scrambled with as much grace as possible to procure a second chalice, pouring the smooth soft liquid into an identical goblet and presenting it this time to their Lady.

"I expect that in the future you will be prepared for all eventualities. Do not shame my hospitality in the presence of the All Mother!"

Shame burned within the faces of the Einherjar but they didn't say a single word to their defense. Freya would not welcome such sedition, such insolence. If there was any who was free to reproach either the Einherjar or Freya, it would be her as the guest and goddess of creation herself, "I, for one, think they do you credit Lady Freya. If they were not prepared to greet my unexpected arrival they were surely prepared to remedy the situation in a swift fashion. They serve their Lady well."

Freya glanced over at Lenneth as if sizing up someone who was altogether difficult to comprehend. Just as she could not understand the casual negligence of her Aesir brethren nor could Freya understand her love of humanity, "You are too soft, Lady Lenneth. You are all dismissed," she said sharply to the Einherjar before turning to Lenneth, "This way, Lady Lenneth. Do you need time to get decent?"

The goddess' eyes glanced over her armor as if NOT finding it to be suitable attire for the coming feast but Lenneth had never been able to abandon her attachment to it, it was like an irrevocable aspect of her identity, one she was loathe to lose or give up, "No, I am well."

As Freya had noticed earlier, the only thing amiss about her personage was the feeling of one who was stretched thin, visibly tired and exhausted, something she hoped to remedy by enjoying the feasting and frivolity that took place nightly in Valhalla and Folkvangr. There was absolutely nothing amiss in Folkvangr, the place was ran into the ground and the result was sublime perfection that reflected Freya's expectations although Lenneth privately worried that it came at the cost of placing such demands squarely on the Einherjar. Lenneth vowed that she'd not become complacent over the years, she not allow the Aesir to degrade further into a depravity that made them more overbearing taskmasters and overseers. As the Freya led onward it was to be noticed that many Einherjar had already completed their tasks and training for the day. The Einherjar parted way to Freya's floating form, eyes riveted upon the goddess walking so plainly, so naturally behind her as they proceeded to the head of the table. Lenneth moved to slip into the seat to Freya's right recovering in the last moment as she realized that the second rank goddess had given up even her seat to her. She gracefully moved to claim the proffered head of the table when her eyes caught the glimpse of red.

For Lenneth, once she saw him, it was difficult to break her eyes away from Lucian, from his wounded expression as his eyes connected with hers. Once upon a time, not very long ago, she had thought that if she could bring him back that everything would be well and they could be together again. One of the first things he had told her, the one thing she remembered was that as Platina that had been her greatest wish, her death wish. However fate had been cruel and not at all inclined to bend even to the wishes of the All Mother. As Valkyrie she had known there was no fate between gods and mortals and even with her memory seal broken there was ground that could not be traversed. As All Mother she could not possibly give her undivided love to a single being. It was something that Lucian could not understand and could not forgive her for and thus the failure of their relationship came to impersonate the ideal that she knew to be true; as long as she was herself, her TRUE self, the goddess Lenneth Valkyrie she could never give any mortal her singular regard, her unfettered love. Even now she knew her regret wasn't from the fact she had hurt Lucian but rather from the fact she felt she had failed him. As Chooser of the Slain, the Valkyrie who had chose him; she had failed to fulfill the most crucial task – the one that would allow him to move on after death. Lucian had not and would not come to terms with his death, his unrequited love for her, and the denial of his future with Platina.

…_I am not that woman, not anymore, but for your sake, Lucian….I truly wish that the goddess within could be as naïve as the mortal. However it is not so, this is not, was not, meant to be…_

"Lady Lenneth," Freya's voice broke into her silent reverie, "If you will take your seat we will begin."

Her knees folded allowing her legs to surrender their rigid stance to give way to the soft seat. Lenneth was served and ate with reservation, allowing silence to fall between her and Freya until, "Lady Freya, if I may request a bit more of your time this evening, I would ask to speak to you, to request a favor."

"That is not possible tonight; I will be taking Hrist's soul to Lady Eir, to rematerialize the remnants. Surely you understand why I cannot give you any more precedence this evening."

The chance was upon her to acquire Hrist's soul but she had never thought she might be able to attain it legitimately. The thought of stealing repulsed her however she was willing to do it if necessary for the greater good. In this case she believed it was for Hrist's own good, "You are right, my request was remiss and selfish. Perhaps I should attend to her soul in your stead this evening."

Freya's eyes rolled sideways in suspicion, "That is unnecessary. You are the All Mother, to turn you into an errant….."

"It is not as if the tasks are foreign to me Freya. A goddess I was but I still was a servant of Lord Odin, the idea does not repulse me to the extent it does to you."

"No, you are greater than you were back then."

"I am still the same within, no matter the change in my task and duty. If you cannot wrap your mind around it then consider it the repayment of MY debt to Hrist, for how we, especially myself, have all thrived through her sacrifice."

The argument had the desired effect for Freya was realizing that her rebuttals only drew attention, the attention of the Einherjar. It was generally unknown to most that there was NO Valkyries that existed to walk upon Midgard or Asgard. It was certainly something Freya wasn't likely to share with the general populace. Her tone was level as she grudgingly agreed, "If you insist, Lady Lenneth, however after it is done Hrist's soul shall be returned to my keeping. You are not yet ready."

"I am not," she agreed, appeasing Freya however she had not promised to return Hrist's soul, only to admit her own shortcomings. Lenneth and Freya continued to idle at the feast until she truly felt well; although gods could not become ill she was sure her pallor was noticeably better than it was before, the color returning to her limbs and face. Freya's delicate golden strands started to fan out into a graceful halo that framed her face as she floated, excusing herself wordlessly. Lenneth stood up, pleased to feel strength in her limbs as her feet softly echoed in the empty hallways. Freya was a swift guide but Lenneth always kept pace with her without resorting to running. As they descended inward it was not missed by Lenneth that there was a curious lack of Einherjar letting her know that Freya did not trust anyone easily with the task of guarding Hrist.

"We are almost there, once you have completed the cycle of your chosen task I will greet you to at the entrance of Folkvangr. Hrist's soul, for safekeeping is housed in my hall of Sessrumnir, far from the knowledge and reach of others for her protection naturally. Here we are," Freya descending down, allowing her feet to touch the floor in front of Lenneth. Her hair settled into a fine cascade of gold that rested with flawless precision over her shoulders, her orichalon boots not making a sound as she stepped forward.

The room was dark but within Lenneth's eyes managed to find the only source of light within the room – a crystal. The dark amethyst shade, its very color mirrored and complimented the darkness that surrounded it however there was something altogether different that made it shine with vitality, giving it a radiance that made it shine. Freya stood aside allowing Lenneth to approach. Lenneth heard her hollow steps, she felt her throat contract as she swallowed, her gaze never breaking as she beheld the bewitching and fey gaze. It was foolish to expect that but somewhere within she knew Hrist was there and she felt as if for the first time she was seeing her sister for what she truly was. Her hands reached out, gently cupping the crystal within her grasp. Although it looked rugged, able to pierce her skin, the crystal's surface was unbelievably smooth. She was tempted to run her hands as well as her mind over it to probe its defenses. It seemed altogether impossible to shatter. She suddenly was aware of the presence of eyes, Freya's eyes, upon her and she managed to recover. Lenneth carefully cradled the soul close to her, "You will be hearing from me, Freya. Good evening."

Then, before she could be stopped Lenneth left, fleeing from the presence of the fertility goddess before she could revoke her decision.

* * *

"Lady Lenneth, we've been expecting you. Earlier we received a missive from Freya foretelling your arrival this eve, everything is in readiness. At this late hour the lady Eir has already seen to breaking her fast and dispersing her feast upon the patients. She expresses her regret that she has naught much to personally offer you however she has asked that you take evening tea with her."

"That is fine; Freya provided for my comforts within her own halls, the last thing anyone would accuse Lady Eir of is having no hospitality. Her offer is simple but gracious, I accept. Lead on."

The Einherjar smiled, glowing happily, "This way."

Eir's hall, Lyfjaberg, was poised upon a high hill in Asgard where the rays of the sun and moon cast every hallway, every room with its natural and invigorating glow. Its beauty was undeniable and its medium elevation provided cool, crisp air that contributed to the swift recovery rate of its precious patients. Eir's clean, pristine hall was the epitome of a practical and natural beauty, its décor was sparse but tasteful where it existed. It was a pleasant place that gave a feeling of tranquility, of peace to whomever walked within its confines.

"Here we are. Lady Eir, I have brought your guest, the All Mother."

"You may go, do not forget to break your fast before returning to your duties."

The Einherjar flushed, flustered by Eir's concern, "I-I will make sure of it. Shall I pour the tea?"

"No, I will handle it. Thank you," her gratitude was a subtle dismissal that the Einherjar took gracefully leaving Lenneth to marvel at the ally she had in the benevolent goddess when it came to the treatment of Einherjar, "If you will, feel free to take a seat, Lady Lenneth."

Lenneth stepped forward and sat down, "You are aware of why I have come this evening?"

"Yes, you have come in Freya's stead for Hrist's sake however the broken Valkyrie is functioning as well as she can when taking into consideration her circumstances of late. I must take time to prepare myself for the magic and it is unseeming that, in the interim, I should neglect my duties as hostess. Are you doing well?"

"I am…tired," she confessed easily knowing that Eir would have no ulterior motives to use her weakness for benefit or preliminary judgments about her person, "Freya's instruction is necessary however swift and merciless. Without an acting Valkyrie upon Midgard no Einherjar, no souls are being…to be honest with you, I fear that Hel is taking advantage of the lack of impersonal judge to seize worthy souls for herself indiscriminately. Such is the nature of our role – to act as an impersonal intermediary between Asgard and Nifleheim, Odin and Hel."

Eir poured tea for them both, dipping a bit of ambrosia into the amber depths before rotating her spoon. Her action did not make a sound, "Go on."

"Freya will not allow me to act as Valkyrie in the interim even if I possess the vessel; the body of Valkyrie and Hrist, her restoration is not coming soon enough. It made me consider, consider Silmeria."

"Have you asked Freya what she has thought of this?"

"I had wanted to however…ever since I have returned to Asgard for good Silmeria has been a subject that one does not speak of in polite conversation, as if she is the worst kind of evil to take root, to originate from our hallowed halls. I have asked and no one can or will tell me of what she had done."

"Very few will for little is known of Silmeria's crime. In Asgard she simply displeased Odin however I cannot believe the worst of her. I think that Silmeria learned something upon Midgard, something that changed her although I cannot say if it was for the better or the worse, Lady Lenneth. I cannot speak much upon this subject for I have not seen the Lady Silmeria once since that fateful rebellion. The Lady Freya was beloved to the All Father, his closest counsel and confidant, if you seek truth from your inquiries than you may only be able to direct them to Freya herself," she placed her cup down, "Now...you concerns are legitimate and not unwarranted considering your past duties. I think Freya would be able to see the logic of your argument, Lady Lenneth so do not allow my words to dissuade you from suitable recourse of action when it comes to the fate of souls and that of Silmeria's. However, I believe that once Hrist is restored you will find an ally within your elder sister. She has had the longest standing animosity with Lord Brahms throughout her years as Valkyrie. I do not believe that she wishes Silmeria to remain where fate's fickle grasp has set her, within the grasp of the Lord of the Undead. To that degree, I must express my regret however I cannot idle long in conversation, Lady Lenneth. If you will surrender Hrist's soul, I would see to my task in the cycle of her rebirth."

Lenneth was slightly taken aback by her abrupt switch, taking the shortest period of rest before reverting back to her tasks as goddess. It was enough to make Lenneth reflect and wonder if she had been negligent in noticing the passage of time that passed since her arrival. The younger goddess had to admire Eir's devotion and resilience to her task almost enough to inspire her to go to greater aims herself to embrace all the expectations of her office. A padded pouch at her side, she carefully pulled the drawstrings, opening the pouch to revealing the hollow crystal on the flat of her palms. A spark of warmth was felt when her hands exchanged the crystal to Eir's keeping, the goddess already embracing her innate abilities, "You will not be left waiting long. If you have need of anything, my Einherjar will attend you."

The healing goddess reverently curled her palms securely around the crystals surface as she left.

The idea of idling did not appeal to the likes of Lenneth thus she started walking down the path to the infirmary where all the injured Einherjar were. She hoped to see with her own eyes the magnitude of Ragnarok's effect on the health and morale of the Einherjar. The gods themselves had suffered losses in Ragnarok but she knew that was nothing compared to the losses of Einherjar. The infirmary was cast in a pale glow by the moonlight sifting through the pillars. The floor was mainly overtaken in room by beds, a few healers were bent over the wounded, using candlelight to give them enough light to work without disturbing the rest of the others. At the far side of the room she saw Mystina herself, with her leg folded over her other one, the same book she was reading the previous day within her grasp. Although her first instinct was to approach and interact with Mystina she kept her attention on the condition of each and every Einherjar. If they died here, within Asgard, if their souls were strong enough it would return to the cycle of reincarnation, of rebirth but if not than they could be lost altogether. Lenneth's lips curled into a thin, grim line. The ones who were deeper in the infirmary had healers on standby, healing them throughout the night, she soon came to realize that is why Mystina was at the bedside of a nameless Einherjar. Mystina's eyes flickered on the nameless Einherjar and finally saw her, "Valkyrie…what are you doing here?"

"Visiting…what has been going on here?"

"We are taking turns, shifts, in healing. I'm part of the first watch. We've lost seven alone this evening and we prefer to keep the number from increasing. The healers are competent but we cannot fight their internal battles for them. There is a point in which the responsibility of recovery goes from the healer's hands to the soldier's. I am well enough, I can rival any one of these support mages although I think they'd be better off without having to worry about the likes of me. Has Arngrim already been sent off? I don't envy him."

"No, not yet, soon though, very soon. I hope you understand why I don't believe your efforts are wasted here."

"I think my abilities are, a lot of these cases are so severe they are almost lost causes, however I can understand the necessity of the action you took. I'll do what I can and do it well."

That was likely the best she'd get from Mystina based on her personality. No doubt that she saw her time wasted when, despite her efforts, the Einherjar passed on. Likewise she felt a similar crushing feeling knowing that sometime when bound to a Valkyrie the fabric of an Einherjar's soul could be held together while recovering. Fingers brushed her stray strands of her azure hair behind her ear and she descended to kneel beside the bed of the Einherjar at Mystina's side. Her voice softly, wordlessly whispering to his soul, taking his weakness within and giving strength in return, the exchange solidified the emotional contact coaxing it to completion. Lenneth rose, feeling slight warmth return to limbs that had laid in frozen grip before, however she immediately froze as she came eye to eye with Eir.

The goddess' eyes were inscrutable, difficult to read or understand, Lenneth herself was hard pressed to understood if her eyes held reproach or respect. Eir was aware of what she just did, "Lady Lenneth."

"Eir, no. No matter what I have become this is what I have always been, that will never change. If you continue to have difficulties you will be sure to call upon me, at any hour."

"Yes, yes my lady. I will…," her voice affirmed the promise with compassion, knowing that although Lenneth was no longer a Valkyrie through technicality that her compassion would allow her to be nothing less than humane. Her actions could very well save every soul that they had the possibility of losing, something which made Eir grateful, "I have completed my appointed task. The artifact is yours," she extended her arms holding out the crystal which Lenneth took, "Thank you, Eir."

"My lady Lenneth, do tell Freya to speak with me as soon as convenient."

"I will. Good evening," she did not even turn to Mystina but she knew that death would not touch Lyfjaberg or its residents this evening.

_Creator AND Valkyrie, I still govern the fates of others, I was a fool to neglect that responsibility. Forgive me…_

Her silent plead went out to the seven lost that day.

* * *

When she arrived at Folkvangr she was surprised first by the absence of the second-rank goddess and secondly by the Einherjar who greeted her in Freya's stead, "My Lady. Lady Freya has had to attend to an emergency elsewhere however she made us aware of your return and has decreed that you are to be allowed to freely come and go from Sessrumnir in her absence."

"Very well, do you have any other messages for me?"

"Not, not that I am aware of. During your visit feel free to call upon us for anything."

"I have no need for anything at this time, thank you, you are dismissed."

"My lady…"

"If Freya returns than I will appraise her of the reason you left your post. Rest well."

"Yes, my lady," the female Einherjar quickly leaving as Lenneth descended through the halls towards the heart of Folkvangr – to the residence of Sessrumnir.

The path was easy to retrace and once she returned to the room she tried to materialize Arngrim only to feel her own mind slip against wards? In the brief time she had been here before she had not felt the wards placed upon the room. Wards that kept the Hrist's divinity hidden and the magic that sustained her contained. It was a good measure but such a stall tactic would not sustain Hrist indefinitely, she required contact with a body so that when hers was constructed she'd be able to accustom herself to flesh like an Einherjar had to get stronger in death to successfully materialize for any indefinite length of time without the aid of a Valkyrie.

Lenneth placed Hrist's crystal upon the pedestal while her mind probed for weakness in the structure of the ward – to allow her to touch her divine magic. There was no need to do away with the wards in entirety especially when they would be able to hide her manipulation of the magic. Lenneth would use Freya's own wards to her advantage, to guard herself against Freya's suspicions. Carefully the wards lessened more and more until she was able to feel her powers of materialization slip into her grasp allowing her to materialize Arngrim. She was gratified to feel that the room contained even her own divine powers, "Are you prepared?"

"I don't think an eternity could make anyone ready for HER. I am as ready as I am going to be."

A grim smile slipped on her lips in the darkness even though she knew that, like yesterday, she should have reproached him for such words, "I am not sure what kind of response you will get from Hrist however I am hoping that she will come to respond while within you. It is reason to worry if she remains silent and stagnant."

Arngrim grunted in a non-committable fashion obviously not sharing her wish for the Valkyrie to awaken in her vessel, "I am willing to weather her complaints about her inferior vessel pending the promise of relief from the recurrent headaches sure to follow as the result."

Lenneth did not turn to him or justify him with a reply however she did intend to make sure Hrist was tolerable and sensible to her host. Again her mind reached out, probing the crystal for weaknesses to exploit. She found it, near the heart of the crystal and as she placed pressure against that single place she was surprised to feel the soul within also placing pressure against that same place as if the soul within was desperate for release from its confines. However, as her work continued Lenneth began to realize that the soul wasn't trying to get out, it was responding to its rightful vessel, the body she currently inhabited. Lenneth felt her mind withdraw, instantly trying to find a way to make sure the soul would attach to Arngrim. However she wasn't given that moment, like a battering ram the essence of the soul shattered the crystal.

The wispy layers of the amethyst spirit soared up and curled against, away from the wards on the room and came down upon her. Instantly she felt as if that night within the Weeping Lily Meadow was happening all over again. The essence of Hrist's overbearing strength, her survival instinct was amazingly strong despite and perhaps because of the fragmentation her soul endured. As Valkyrie she didn't dare overpower Hrist's soul even though she knew that this time around her soul was much more powerful. The dark Valkyrie's soul started to settle within her and she felt the same conflict come to the surface as her mind travelled back to the memory in the meadow. Her mind vividly remembering the glow of glyphs upon the meadow's ground – the Sovereign's Rite.

_I don't know the Rite, not yet however…perhaps…_

Lenneth felt her mind bulk the soul continued to try to take precedence to her own soul. If she could fight back she'd win but if she won than she might undo the fabric of the weak soul. Her eyes were cast on Arngrim who stood ready, unsure of what action to take against the invisible assailant within. In desperation she beckoned him forward as she sank to her own knees. Gratitude washed through her when he came kneeling at her side without hesitation despite whatever misgivings he had about the situation. Pale hands rested on his neck and she dematerialized him, roughly collecting all her might to bear against the soul bringing it together, foisting it into contact with Arngrim's. Her grip was unyielding, allowing no opportunity for the soul to fight for any further control. It was slow to descend into tranquility, only giving way when there was no more strength to fight with until the soul was weakened, subdued by its own exhaustion. Only when she realized that it couldn't fight did she withdraw her contact with the soul, allowing herself to materialize Arngrim. He was panting himself from the effort, once he had been rejoined with her, her struggle had become his own; the fight to keep Hrist's rebellious instincts in check, to keep the soul from breaking free. She stood, her eyes falling upon Arngrim's taxed form. She wished she could give him time to rest before completing the ritual however she could not risk another uprising. To finalize the ritual of soul transfusion she watched as faint glyphs to fell into place at his feet, sealing the soul within its temporary host.

_The deed is done…_

_

* * *

_

"Arngrim? Are you alright?"

The Heavy Warrior opened his eyes exhaling a deep breath as if he'd been holding it back. His eyes noticed a soft, relieved expression from Valkyrie, from Lenneth as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, "What happened?"

"The soul tried to chose its own host. I held it off and when I brought you back within myself, I circumvented it efforts by placing and sealing the soul within you in my stead."

"So we were successful?"

"Yes, we were."

"Good, I was right."

"Right?"

"She is a pain the ass."

For the third time, to his satisfaction, he got away with his sarcasm though this time it was because he passed right out.

* * *

_The absence of Hrist's soul…_

_The shattered remnants of the crystal…_

_And her placement within an avatar…_

There was so much she had to explain to Freya once the goddess would find out. She hoped that for a long time the goddess didn't go down into Sessrumnir's deep confines, satisfied with the report that Lenneth DID return with Hrist's soul…..initially. Lenneth was in no means eager for Freya to learn the truth and right now her priority was to tend to Arngrim. She never saw the heavy warrior pass out cold like that. She didn't even leave him to other Einherjar. She brought him back to Valhalla and settled him down into a room, inside a bed, for rest before she made her return to Folkvangr. It was NOT her intent to tell Freya what had happened the evening unless she learned of it on her own. She had an agenda, her own agenda, and she would not allow Freya's fury to divert her from it if it could be helped. When she returned to Folkvangr she knew, she felt that the second-rank goddess wasn't back yet. Lenneth stood waiting at the ready at the entrance of Folkvangr. Her wait was thankfully not much longer as Freya soon returned.

"Lady Lenneth?"

"Freya."

"What are you doing here? Surely you did not just return now. Did Eir not attend to you, to Hrist, immediately?"

"She did, Hrist has been attended to."

"That is good. However why are you here?"

"I asked earlier for a moment of your time this evening. You said it was not possible on account of Hrist's own needs. I have attended to them and I would ask that you reconsider allowing me to voice my earlier request."

"Very well but within Sessrumnir, I do not speak in the presence the lesser hall."

"As you wish."

Freya seemed almost tired as she threw weave of ether around the pair of them teleporting them to what appeared to be an audience chamber. It was not as grand as Odin's in Valhalla although its design mirrored Valhalla's.

"I will not waste your time thus I will get straight to the point. I express concern that in the interim there is a lack of impersonal judge when it comes to the souls upon Midgard. It is not my duty anymore by your reckoning but I disagree. I was the last Valkyrie to hold that office, to practice that task. More than one Valkyrie cannot exist upon Midgard at one time however nor should NO Valkyrie exist upon Midgard at any time. In light of Hrist's absence and because Hrist cannot do this task alone indefinitely I believe we should recover Silmeria through the Sovereign's Rite if necessary."

"Silmeria's actions cannot be repeated, her rebellion contributed to our instability at the most crucial of times. What you ask for, it can be done, but the question we ask is if we WANT it done?"

"Do you seriously think that throughout the times that Hrist will be able weather the tasks upheld through the age by three? Especially considering her tenuous position of late? How do you know that when she is reborn that Hrist will be able to meet the demands of the future based on expectations from the past?"

Freya looked sour to be questioned however she relented, "Very well, I will teach you the Sovereign's Rite however the memory seal it shall remain. In this case it is clearly a necessity, a necessary evil practiced for the greater good. She will not be accepted back until she has yielded all memory of her past transgressions. I will not yield on this point, it is for OUR own good, Lady Lenneth."


	6. The Legacy of the Fallen

Overhead the moonlight reflected off of crimson pupils that rose to look at the darkness, one that faded slowly with the passing of each hour. Even with pushing the mages the entire journey from the western isle to Dipan took a little over two weeks. By reckoning that was a swift pace that no one understood but she enforced it to the letter. The sooner they secured Dipan the sooner she could complete the first cycle of her appointed tasks as well as take time to reflect on her newfound position.

Around her was a mix match of defenders from the middle and high born classes; each and every one of them ready to defend her though she trusted the middle class more than her own. Those from the middle class seemed respectful, almost in awe of her whereas her class were looking for opportunity to bend over backwards to curry favor wherever possible. As she cast her eyes over the hastily made camp she was aware of the prominent stare of one, his eyes never drifted from her.

_Alrekr…_

Ideally if she had a choice she would have never wanted, never chosen to take her brother-in-law at her side. That had been an arrangement of Hakon's, he could not accompany her himself thus he sent his beloved uncle on his behalf, to safeguard and watch over her. By the time she had learned of it, too little and too late, to rectify the situation without offense. His gaze was no different than that of the other nobles – covetous, and more than that, possessive. The frightening thing to her was the fact he had excuse, had reason to linger close to her and she could not present distance to him without reason because he, he was her family and to a point it was expected for him to look after her in the absence of his brother, Aedan, her spouse.

Sid'ren could never forget him; never forgive him for all he had done. Love had made her able to forgive Aedan but never Alrekr. Even hundreds of years wasn't enough time to forget some evils. Years passed and she had moved on but never did the memory fade of the night. The night Alrekr had slaughtered her entire family and seized her, taking her as some manner of prize. Greed had been his motive from the beginning. The intent had been to take her as a wife, a mortal wife who would pass all her holdings and land to a husband through marriage and die after a short life.

Even then he found time to deny and humiliate her. From the age of seventeen she waited for him to act on his intent but he never touched her. There was so much she didn't understand but fifteen years after her forced adoption amongst his nighttime society his younger brother had taken pity on her, enough to halt the progression of time upon her aging body. The act, the audacity of his brother had left Alrekr furious but it had done nothing to stop his cruelty, only intensified it.

Her turning, it only gave him reason to realize that tying a knot with her in marriage would be an act of finality, tying him down with no ability to profit through marital contracts throughout time. Her immortality meant she was frozen in time and he used that time to go through successive marriages with numerous mortal women. At that time she had been powerless to stop it, none would dare challenge him for her hand nor was she able to go behind his back, to have the freedom to choose when and whom she married. She had been a prize, HIS prize, she had no rights for self-determination and so she had been forced to wait for the day she would be forced to become his wife or so she had thought.

Again, she had no answer for why, but Alrekr's younger brother came to her defense. The younger challenging his brother for the right to have a women the elder brother always possessed but never wanted; a rite that was invoked and won changing her life overnight, and in her eyes, for the better. As a married woman she had never understood her elusive spouse in the short duration of their union but in the aftermath of it, as a widow, she possessed more rights than she ever had before. The gift of such freedom had come at so dear a price but she'd not squander it.

Now she was not nearly so powerless or for that matter foolish enough to give Alrekr the chances he had turned up in the past. If there was any dissatisfaction with his life than it was all of his own making. Regardless she didn't put it past him and thus she was on guard. All those years ago she had been promised to him and she was sure that he was looking for an opening that would allow him to possess her once again. One thing was certain she did not intend to present him the opportunity.

She buried those thoughts but pocketed the resolve to live a fate of her own choosing as her eyes fell upon the camp. Everyone had fed but out this far in the wilds they were not able to apprehend willing hosts therefore their diet, to the distaste of some, consisted of monsters rather than humans. The results were satisfactory enough though and one look told her that they could be made ready to move, "Rise, we are moving on."

Resistance had been expected and it came almost predictably from Alrekr, "My lady, the mages are not yet rested."

"We cannot linger here indefinitely, shelter must be found before daylight and THEN we may take long term rest. Until then we must be going, the mages can ride on the horses and the rest of us, we can walk."

The rebuttal of her argument was enough to quell any other verbal arguments from rising though there was a general amount of embittered muttering. The nobles were the ones who had brought horses for their own convenience and they were loathe to give them to the likes of the mages. Despite the general tension everyone ready themselves to move on. Many of the mages were in a saddle except for a single mage who refused. It took her a moment to realize that the horse he was refusing was her own, "What is going on here?"

"My lady, I can't, it is totally unbefitting that I take your..."

"What nonsense is this? Do not waste time."

"It is not nonsense he is right. You should not be forced to such menial exertions," a noble supplied.

"I am not so weak that I cannot use my own two feet to move on. I don't require the aid of a beast to accomplish anything you men do."

"We never meant-"

"Enough! Mount, we are moving on," with that she grabbed the reins to lead her own horse to the head of the column. None of the others knew the way, neither did she save for Brahms sharing with her that here, in this forest, lay an underground passage that would safely take them to Dipan without having to bother traversing the distance by sea. That was fine by her one last detail she had to overlook however she realized that they would have to be cautious. Brahms had warned her that hundreds of years ago, the last time he had traversed it, it had been damaged and she could only imagine how much more damage had happened in the recurrent years following the fall of the kingdom.

To reduce threat of ambush the remainder of their trip through the forest was completed in utter silence. No one was to set the travel party in danger of ambush with a poorly placed comment or act. Only when they reached the entrance of the passage did she give them leave to cast fire magic to illuminate their path, torches being set ablaze as they entered the dark depths of the cavern. Thankfully in plenty of time for her to see that ahead there was a steep drop off, it took them a great deal of time to help the horses negotiate down a gradual slope that was at the edges of the drop, "Where is my aide?"

"I am here, my lady! What do you need?"

"I would like you to take note of improvements that will take priority as soon as it is practical."

"Very well, what first?"

"We will need to rectify this steep edge, round it off to a slope if we intend to have the race settle inside Dipan."

"Yes, my lady. Any other notes you should like to add?"

Her eyes cast about for anything to add when the others beckoned her, showing her the root of another problem one that was going to be a issue for them and an impossibility for the horses. Above their heads the passage continued but there was no ways to get up there save to climb. Already they would have a snag, a complication, "We shall have to rectify that we need to be able to have clear slopes we shall also have to improvise some manner of ascent. We need to accomplish that if we will have any future of trade happening between Dipan and the mainland without relying on the sea."

"That is going to take time, what are we going to do NOW?"

Alrekr's words got straight to the point and although they were uncalled for she paused, "We will leave an advance guard at our backs now; the horses will stay with them for the time being. The rest of us will climb and move on."

"Listen, my lady, all these ideas are well thought out but are, forgive me for being blunt, idealistic. What makes you think we will have any manner of trade relations with any of the mortal powers reigning over Midgard's lands?"

"Because I have seen to securing supplies and trade relationships while we passed through Villnore and Artolia. The closest mortal power in our vicinity is an enemy, it is crucial that we maintain some manner of strength while we are at a disadvantage so far from home, with so little support or aid. Any other questions?"

"None, my lady," his tone was terse as if ready to cleave into his lip, angered but not willing to sink low enough to act on it or make it obvious. Alrekr had probably not expected such a through or well thought out stratagem as a response to his queries, queries aimed to establish and, if possible, discredit her competence.

"Thank you, now I trust you can devise a way for us to get up so I suggest you get to it."

For all the setbacks they suffered the delay was minimal once she put everyone efforts to bear against the problems they faced which included one bridge that was intact but falling apart, the wood deteriorating overtime and another bridge that was destroyed in entirety, "We will definitely have to oversee restoration and maintenance of this passage. It has fallen into severe disrepair and is barely adequate for the purpose of travel."

"How much longer are we going to have to travel?"

"Not far. Once we get around this obstacle."

"With all due respect why don't we take this time to rest WHILE others scout out a way around this…difficulty? Would that not be agreeable?"

It was at the moment she turned around to survey the strength of the others that she felt it herself: a general weakness in her limbs and a hunger clawing through her. Although she had fed recently, frequently at intervals, she had still expended the energy quickly as she pushed them all with a harsh relentless pace. There was no reason for it and for the first time she realized that there was point to halting their demanding drive. With all the dangers present in this passage they needed to go slowly, careful and cautious in their steps so they'd not end up being made to regret it, "Of course, you are right."

A collective hush fell over the group while she had been pausing to make a decision but she did not miss a sigh that came from one individual, one she could not see. Alrekr smiled thinly, turning to others and swiftly instructing them to find a way around the obstacle of the collapsed bridge. How convenient that the ones who weren't tired was those who had ridden up to this point in the long arduous journey – the nobility. The moment she felt his scrutiny, she almost sensed his gradual approach and immediately sought refuge by approaching the others, concerning herself with how they were holding up. None of them faulted her for their fatigue but it was obvious they were thankful for the reprieve wherever it was earned. Unfortunately none of them seemed eager to bother her with their troubles and thus she had no choice but to fall back. She took a seat on a nearby boulder. Her eyes followed Alrekr, his every step as he approached her position and took a seat, "Come here."

His voice came out warm, with a hint of almost compulsive suggestion, even with her being much younger than him she wasn't nearly so weak-minded that she allowed a well aimed comment to summon her to his side in an instant, "I am fine."

"That is to be debated, come here," the layers of his insistence was stronger this time, strong enough to make her fight against it only to get the start of nurturing a headache as the result of her resistance, "You need to feed."

Every syllable was said with such purpose, having enough of an impact to strengthen the minor hold he had on her mind. Like others monster blood had been her diet and it was a poor substitute, one that left her almost malnourished, a weakness that he preyed upon with relish. Her mouth opened to deliver a refute, one that would allow her to reject his invitation, but she found that she could not. The fact her body was reduced to almost nervous tremors and her mind held such a dizzy ache meant she did need blood.

The opportunity had not presented itself, not since the forest. The sudden realization hit her as almost suspicious. Where were the monsters? Surely with over a century of neglect monsters would have aided nature in reclaiming the forsaken path. Alrekr never allowed her mind to continue to quarrel over the mystery. The elder noble scooped her into his arms and despite her resistance drew her into the vicinity of his neckline. Her lips being laid against the soft pale skin, mere inches away she heard the feverish beat of a pulse calling out.

* * *

_Her own pulse fluttered weakly, blood decorating along her neckline as he pulled back, pulled away, presenting her with his flesh. Her human ears were deaf to their insistent rhythm but she felt some presence stir beneath the skin, the movement radiating the vitality hidden beneath the pale surface. The vitality buried within his blood was the only form of salvation left to her now that she had passed the point of no return. However the thought of living held no appeal and thus when he guided her lips to the vein, his vein, she rejected it. _

"_Feed! You must!" _

_The voice called out to her, pleading with her. His grip was harsh and insistent on her cold skin, the warmth quickly fading in the aftermath of his feeding. The pulls on her vein had been ravenous, draining her of her life's blood with ease. After so many years she finally had an out, a way to deny the vampire lord his satisfaction. She only felt remorse for the fact that she used his brother to accomplish the task. His brother, an unwitting accomplice in her suicide, the man now begging for her to embrace eternity – an eternity of suffering no doubt. _

"_I never meant this! Never meant things to go this way, please feed! You are so young; your life is just at the beginning. Please don't lose faith and throw it away like this. You are better than that. The future belongs to the living and that is all I wanted...for you."_

_

* * *

_

Instantly her lips curled back, her incisors lengthening, sinking into the skin as her conscience railed uselessly, as if over great distance, against her reaction to the lure. At the first pull of the vein she was hit instantly an overwhelming wave of lust, pure unadulterated lust. A lust that was not her own and not shared, not reciprocated. Altogether the emotions straining for purchase, for influence in her mind felt all wrong.

* * *

_Against her better judgment she allowed herself to indulge in the hope of a future, a hope he fabricated and offered her. Even though he had taken part in the battle that night, the night she lost her family to his brother's conquest, she never had been able to hate him. Where his brother had been negligent he had been attentive, he had been kind to her where his brother had been cruel. It was too late to regret, to take back the action of her lips feeding on his blood – an act that would forever turn her. She lifted her eyes, their formerly blue depths replaced by pure crimson. A color that fleetingly was visible before she closed them, feeling a strange sensation coming off the blood. There was no way to explain what she felt but there was tender warmth underlying the sorrow of one denied. It was then that she realized that blood held the irrefutable truth of what one felt, it radiated with the sincerity of one's soul. The emotion she was reading, she did not understand what it was trying to tell her but she knew one thing: that as long as he was alive she would never be alone for he would be there…_

The lust, it was everywhere but completely and utterly empty, devoid of emotion or attachment of any kind. The solution was simple to cut herself off from the source – Alrekr. However she needed the sustenance and thus she needed to fight it, fight him until the feeding was completed, done. Her eyes squinted as if in pain, drawing deeply on the vein again, trying to cast the overpowering instinct aside but it only intensified as she tried to escape. Blood never lied and no matter how much she wished for it to be something else. The brother could never be her beloved; try as he may Alrekr could never take the place. She did not cling to him any longer than she had to nor did she look to repeat the ordeal ever again. Her claws dug into his arms as she pulled back, his arms were curled around her trying to prevent her but ultimately she prevailed.

She ascended, rising to her feet with as much grace as she possibly could. The use of such an underhanded tactic, she had not expected the like out of him. To force her to relive such an intimate memory through his crude imitations, attempts meant to manipulate and coerce her. Inwardly a shiver curled through her form, traveling along her spine. Never once had she believed she was safe around him but now she had reason to guard herself zealously, with more care than ever before. Looking for any excuse to place distance between him she rejoined the others who gave her a wide berth allowing her to finally slip into blissful sleep.

"Lady Sid'ren? My lady?"

A soft arm was gently laid on her should, shaking her awake , "Hmmm?"

"My lady we found a way around the collapsed crossing. It is not far and the path is relatively straightforward. There is no further difficulties ahead."

"That's good," she turned to look at her magi, "are there any being ahead?"

"No, none that we saw."

"I see…," her eyes fell knowing that the others would not be able to feed until they found a viable source, a source she was hoping would be in Dipan.

"Is there a problem?"

"We must move on to find sustenance however we may slow the pace to conserve what strength we possess. Rouse everyone, let's move."

* * *

_To be so close yet so far from success…_

For a moment she had been susceptible in the throes of her grief but in the end she had grown strong, resistant to his whims. It had been unforeseen that she'd prove to be so loyal to his brother's memory in death that it would safeguard her so well even after his departure from the world of the living. One thing was certain that after a failure of this magnitude he has to be careful, he would have to exercise caution. He had underestimated her and he'd not do it again. Fortunately his overture had been sublime and secretive, brazen only within the contact of their mind but Sid'ren's gaze it had promised the gravest retribution for the transgression

All those years ago, after the death of his brother it had been his intent to wed and claim her, to reverse the fortunes that in the end denied him his inheritance and her. When the vampire lord Brahms had taken her in a Covenant it had been an altogether unexpected and unpleasant surprise one that made him think twice and back off. However the Covenant had been short lived and where opportunity had been denied before it was once again made available to him. Over the last two weeks Sid'ren had cloistered herself closely with the vampire king for long periods of time with explanations for her actions. Though he had tried hard to find out anything he could it had been to no avail until it came to Hakon. The boy was steadfast and loyal to his mother but the boy was not blind and therefore did not always see eye to eye with her.

The Covenant was to be broken and his mother had been leaving. Instantly his darling nephew had offered him the chance he had wanted for, for centuries, on a gilded platter. Hakon had asked him to accompany and safeguard his mother in her excursion. The announcement Brahms had delivered after receiving Hakon's request had made his evening. The stakes attached to Sid'ren had never been higher and he was poised perfectly nearby ready to help himself to her.

Emotionally the years had been unkind to Sid'ren but amongst the undead she had become one of the few who TRULY blossomed into her abilities through the ages. Truly she had changed from the young experienced maiden to an independent and powerful matron. Even as Brahms' rejected consort she didn't understand how opportunity was unfolding out before her. This assignment of hers in Dipan, it practically made her a queen unto herself. They were still, on paper, beholden to Brahms but distance granted autonomy. Everyone saw it for what it was. Sid'ren was the Queen and whoever captured the Queen would obtain the kingdom, their own kingdom.

As they moved on no one noticed the nameless soldier he had ambushed in the dark, draining him dry for the opportunity to provide and sustain Sid'ren's needs, her feeding.\

* * *

The group moved on and the final progression allowed them to bypass the obstacle in only an hour's time. Finally the long journey came to a conclusion, filtering them into a massive chamber. This had to be it, Brahms had prepared her for this, this had to be the chamber of the Guardian – the Guardian Beast of Dipan but where was it? Instantly she drew the blade holding it with a ready grip as she surveyed the darkness around them.

"My lady?"Her actions had made the group nervous and the others were likewise readying themselves for something although they didn't know what.

"Bring me a torch. Now!"

One of the soldiers stepped forward, proffering the flickering light held in their hand. Instantly she ripped it out of their grip and took the lead aware of everyone's eyes on her as she stepped forward into the darkness. Slowly the chamber was illuminated and she found stairs leading up to a massive pedestal. A gasp tore from her lips as she saw the massive remains of armor and bone, the remains of the beast.  
Once she recovered she faced the advance guard who had reported their success to her, "Did any of you do this?"

"No, my lady. We did not cover this ground or proceed into this chamber."

"What is the matter?" Alrekr supplied, "It is the remains of a beast, one less for us to take down."

Eyes closed as she thought about how this entire passage had been deserted where it should have been rife with complications, with hostile life forms. She was loathe to cause panic where none was however she would not let them have their guards down, not even Alrekr, "This passage has been traversed recently, someone has been here before us. Let's find them! "

Many put their weapons away but many kept them out as they passed behind her, moving onward.

"Lady Sid'ren?"Alrekr's prompt was enough to make her move on too; she wanted to study the remains of the guardian beast for clues about those who had preceded them but not at the expense with remaining behind with him.

Day had waned and night had fallen in the time they rested and gone through the underground passage. The subtle glow of moonlight was settled comfortably over the ruins. After Ragnarok she had expected the gods to do little when it came to restoring Dipan – the kingdom of the fallen. It was more completed than she had expected but that meant NOTHING to her if the research was gone, deteriorated, destroyed on the whims of the gods. That was her greatest fear that the entire journey would be for naught because the gods would have gotten to it before them.

Before anyone could aim any questions she led them to the palace. The first room consisted of ornate iron wrought gates that curved inward allowing them to walk into a courtyard consisting of a fountain, "Split up, I want the palace secured before we rest. I will take the lower levels."

"With all due respect, my lady, I will take the lower levels. As I am sure you are aware the labs of those three mages are in the lower levels and while it is rumored that they have fallen to the Lady Valkyrie the lower levels are sure to be rife with traps and beasts of all kinds. It would be unbearable to lose you in such an accident therefore…"

"That is an unnecessary offer," she cut off Alrekr, barely biting by the temptation to glower at his insubordination.

"I insist, for your well being," he smiled softly at her, "unless there is reason for your insistence that you would like to share. In such a case I would be more than willing to provide an escort, my lady."

There was NOTHING that would make her confide anything between her and Brahms to Alrekr, who knew what would happen if he commanded that kind of information and could impart it to anyone especially her son Hakon. Hakon who had hoped that this would signify an END to her involvement with her vampire king would surely disapprove if she was acting in his interests on his behalf, so far out of his reach. To make a dispute out of this would surely mean an utter loss of secrecy.

"My lady, is it really necessary to argue the issue? The argument Lord Alrekr made holds logic, is there such a support to your decision? Your life holds a great deal of importance to all of us in this venture. You must first and foremost consider your wellbeing. It is the very reason we were made to accompany you."

She did but she had no reason she was willing to confide in them, in ANY of them, "Very well, Lord Alrekr, you shall take the magi with you to secure the laboratories in the lower levels however…you will not touch anything down there. We know not what unpleasant surprises those maniacs left around their hollow. Secure the ground and later we'll unwind the traps and see just what we are dealing with."

"Of course," he smoothly made a bow to her but she still couldn't help but be suspicious of him as she turned to the rest of them, "The rest of you, you will follow me to the upper levels."

"Take care, Lady Sid'ren," Alrekr's voice purred at her as her back was turned to him, instantly she felt her hackles rise but she managed a civil response.

"Good fortune, Lord Alrekr. Get moving," her tone was rigid and unyielding allowing him no recovery because she moved on. The sooner she got the upper levels secured the sooner she could see what he was up to in the lower levels.

* * *

For a long time he has held suspicions that there was more to her assignment than what showed at face value. This was the first time the secretive Sid'ren had yielded any sign of ulterior motives, that she would defend her rights to the lab. Sid'ren, she was no mage and a woman, surely such a dangerous ground would be unfitting for one of her status to brave…without reason. If she was to secure the growth of a coven than the labs would have nothing to do with that objective which meant she was here for something, something other than what she charged with.

In the higher society having any kind of information was powerful, giving you influence over others. No one was sure of how the Lady Sid'ren felt and therefore understood little about her current standing with the Lord of the Undead. Many would idealistically like to believe that the two of them were on foul terms, barely able to stand each other and thus giving the reason for her abrupt departure. However, that was a flawed pattern of thinking for it left too much unanswered for his liking. Over the last week they had been together and quite often only to part so suddenly? For him, it almost begged questioning, so he could gain revelation for the reasoning behind everything.

Thanks to Sid'ren and Almedha the two of them had guarded their Lord so zealously throughout the years since his miraculous ascension that it made Brahms an almost altogether enigmatic figure even to his own populace. Nevertheless the lady had been involved with Brahms and despite it having come to an "end" it was his belief that something could be learned from studying Brahms' leftovers. Namely, to have dirt on Sid'ren would also give him the ability to possibly predict and work around the most powerful figure amongst the undead – Lord Brahms. Truthfully he could easily live with such an opportunity if it were given to him at any time and place.

He couldn't quite place his finger on it but as he descended down he was starting to believe that Sid'ren, for all her flaws, was correct. As a sorcerer he felt the tell-tale aura of magical energy, excess amounts, more than anything those three undead fools ever emitted. Fortune favored the living and he didn't intend to confront a threat while lost within the fabric of his own thoughts. What manner of being was this strong? Strong enough to dwarf those three fools overseeing the stronghold of Dipan?

He strode forward feeling pinpricks of magical energy released as the magi with him embraced what strength they had left to disperse wards over themselves. A scowl curved at his lips as power flared at his fingertips, wary before finding out the source was at his own back. _Fools!_ Holes and tatters in the ceiling allowed moonlight to be cast in silver strands upon the room and its contents. Many coffins lay with moss blanketing their exteriors. His steps barely made a sound as he stepped over the puddles at their feet, a single hand pushing open the door to what appeared to be a library his power loosely resting just barely out of his reach, ready to be called forth in a moment's notice.

At first appearance the library was deserted save for the subtle glow of candlelight in the corner with an open tome lying open beside it. He gave a few subtle gestures to dispense his orders in silence: disperse, discover, and deal with ANY hostility. Barely had anyone moved when he felt a surge of power coming so fast, so swiftly that there was scarcely time, even prepared, to throw his arm out to guard, "REFLECT SORCERY!"

The volume of his words belied his desperation, instantly feeling the offensive spell coming against his hastily erected ward at the last moment, mere inches from his face sending it ricocheting against shelves. The wards of the others never stood a chance, hitting like a battering ram, leaving the weak mages within an inch of their undead lives. A sinister hiss came from his lips as he pulled them back into a feral snarl, his eyes instantly using looking for the source of life amongst the dark. Contempt filled him as he recognized the being for what it was – A HUMAN?

How could a mortal be capable of such power?

He did not bother to remember his order, made NO pretense at sparing the surrounding area as he aimed a spell in furious retaliation at the individual. With a flourish of his cloak the spell was absorbed and through the darkness he saw a maniacal smirk as the assailant released threw some manner of improvised weapon before releasing a brilliant spell upon him…

* * *

Their status was a lot better than it had been before. For in the upper levels they had found no shortage of beasts to confront for blood including hostile lesser undead known as Blood Stealers – a monster who, after attacking many victims that came across them, provided a viable well of enough blood to feed several of her entourage from a single corpse. She wiped off her blade before sheathing it, immensely gratified to see that even a century or two off the battlefield hadn't dulled her skill with the blade too severely, "Pile those corpses over there for the others, the rest of you follow me."

Alrekr hadn't returned nor had any of the magi that had accompanied him to the lower levels and she tired of waiting for his return, for his report. Swiftly she ascended down the stairs with the others barely keeping up at they trailed on her heels. From the beginning she had not wanted to trust him with the likes of-.

A suddenly surge of magical essence spiked to where even her meager awareness caught onto the energy piling as a result of the confrontation she heard in the distance. As she entered the room her eyes scarcely could keep up with Alrekr and his unseen assailant though even her vision as an undead allowed him to see the signature of his mortal vitality. Soundlessly she drew her blade in rage, a rage that stemmed from everything this pointless confrontation risked destroying in the midst of their reckless crossfire. The magi at her back and the soldiers didn't interrupt her as she focused, channeling her energy in a great burst of energy that would chasm between the two sides and temporarily cease their conflict giving chance for the situation to salvaged.

"All which is yours shalt be torn asunder…," she arched the blade down sharply upon her distant target where the two spells met, "GRAVE REND!"

The air was sharply stirred with such strength that it formed a wall between the two spells – Prismatic Missile and Fire Lance, absorbing the magic and dispersing it with a shockwave the shook the two parties nearly throwing both contestants off their feet.

Before either could recover, turning to release a new string of spellcraft she spoke out, "Alrekr! Halt! What is going on here?"

* * *

Truly such a degree of interference had been wholly unexpected and from the likes of a woman no less. For the blow had been undoubtedly been delivered by the same who presented his rival with reproach. He recovered swiftly enough that he could've taken them to task, bringing oblivion down upon them all but curiosity had gotten the better of him. Over the first few minutes the mere act of observation instantly taught him a string of interesting things about the newcomers. The way in which this 'Alrekr' stood down and everyone deferred to the judgment of the woman had to mean that she, not he, was in charge. And where he had presented threat to him he hadn't the slightest idea if she was one. It was enough to make him stay his hand for now while ascertaining his position, trying to see how much of the buffoon's spells had penetrated the wards protecting all the priceless research laid to rest around him. Thankfully the room was hardly worse for wear based on his forced defense within the laboratory's library.

Intently he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the female. On her heels was an entourage of soldiers and magi that look much stronger and less famished than the magi he had dealt with, leaving them replete and unconscious by the first wave of his assault. All of them held a crimson hue to their eyes, a trait he had only ever seen in one other – Brahms, Lord of the Undead, which meant these ones had to be vampires – the highest echelon of the undead. Vampires were not the strongest undead but, like the mortals they mirrored; they were amongst the most cunning and resourceful which allowed them to flourish despite overwhelming odds working against them.

The female turned to him, she had a shapely figure with well honed muscles flexing beneath the skin with each purposeful movement as she strode to join him. Her blade was not returned to the sheath nor did she brandish it towards him, she held it at the ready, balanced within her grip . Finally she stopped keeping a safe distance between though with Alrekr glowering and her magi readying her with the protection of invisible wards over her personage.

"Who are you, mortal?"

The tone she greeted him was firm, abrupt, wasting no time in getting straight to the point of the issue – the heart of everything belying the conflict she'd just witnessed and torn apart, "Rather impolite that you demand an introduction without first offering one yourself."

"One might say that you were impolite to attack without reason," so in that brief time she had managed to collect an overview for what had happened in her absence, "However, my intermediary was hasty and for that I beg your pardon, we had not expected to find anyone here but we are not here to fight, not unless necessary."

"I confess your appearance here did alarm me, after all I had made an abode, a home for myself amongst these ruins. It was most unsettling to find trespassers," always he had been a being who valued privacy to such an extreme that he filled his inhabited domains with every manner of beast to discourage guests, welcomed or not. The only flaw within his new settlement had been just that, a lack of any great guardians to dissuade challenge.

"It is unfitting that you accuse us of the crime you are guilty of," her tone was pointed, possessing an edge, no doubt her tone had cut others to the quick in many an argument but she had never crossed blades, exchanged words with him, "the ruins of the fallen kingdom, abandoned by the gods, have long belonged to the undead!"

"True….until lately. You see, it could be argued that you revoked that right when you were cast out, when those who oversaw this remnant fell to the very beings who reclaimed this abandoned ground," he knew that Lenneth had been responsible for such though she had thankfully not been through enough to dispose of the time machine nor of the research lying around.

"Those three," the female's face became contorted, contempt readily visible upon her visage, "they were self-serving, weak and incompetent, an insult to the repute of the Undead. We are here to reclaim our lost bastion by force if necessary. If you prevent us I will use whatever means I must however I would prefer to find a solution that can be resolved without resorting to a call to arms. We find you down here, is this what you came for?"

"It is. I admit my interest is solely for the knowledge bared before me down here," it would have been an easy ordeal for him to reap these grounds, seizing the written knowledge that laid within the safeguard of ink and paper but some aspects, unique to Dipan, were not so easily uprooted. The time machine, given enough time he could study, remove, and replicate it within his own tower but he had not had time enough to accomplish that, not before the arrival of the undead. The research was the only object of any importance to him therefore he could care less about surrounding area. No doubt that it was the same for them; they claimed this ground because of what secrets it held and guarded. Whether they could figure out a peaceful solution truly depended on the lady's ability to negotiate a solution that was beneficial to him, "I have no reason to fight your proprietary claim since I have no use for the rest of this crumbling kingdom."

"And I take it that since you have not disposed of what you have found here that you are no ally of the gods…"

"Very astute, no I am not."

"Then surely we can come up with a course of action which is mutually beneficially to the both of us. If you have been down here for any length of time than I am sure that you are aware that the remnants of Dipan houses heresies, the existence of such is an affront to the divines and barely abided by the gods. Throughout time the undead have inhabited these hallways acting as guardians so that such information would never be lost according to their fickle whims. I have been appointed as the successor of that legacy. If you have no love for the gods than I think it would hardly be conducive to make an enemy of those who could be allies to you," a pause, followed by words of caution, "I should warn you that we are much stronger than any of the lesser undead beings you have confronted here up to this point in time. You were here first; I acknowledge that. I saw evidence of your pilgrimage here in the underground passage. Therefore I am inclined to respect your right to remain here devoid of upheaval or disruption on our part. I request the right to practice my duty, to safeguard the contents entrusted into my keeping, which were laid to rest upon this hallowed yet unholy ground."

"You are very gracious, my lady."

"Such generosity does not come without price," her voiced snapped back sharply, cracking across his consciousness like a whip.

Frankly he had expected the like of this, this female had diffused the situation for now but no doubt these Undead would push for as much benefit as they possibly could out of the negotiations, "Nothing in this world does. I have to admit I expected a string attached, it sounded too good to be true."

"In exchange for such allowance, such protection, the research down here, other must be granted the same right of access as those I grant to you. If we are going to protect it should we not have a same right to it as you?"

If he wanted it he could disagree, denying them any rights to that which they truly sought of the ruins but this gave him an opportunity. An opportunity to possibly study their motives further before acting against them and in the interim they could act in the same manner his beasts did, protecting his interests, "You drive a hard bargain, Lady….? If I may ask your name at this time?"

"You may NOT," the seething male sorcerer interjected only to get a gesture from the woman cutting his words short as they came to an end.

"Sid'ren."

"Lezard Valeth."

"Are the terms laid out acceptable to you?"

Where the terms acceptable? Well he certainly couldn't find any reason to argue against the terms as long as the Lady Sid'ren lived up to her word. The woman was a fool to think he really care about a course of action that was mutually beneficial. However he would play her game for now and when she ceased to be of benefit than she might prove interesting to examine in her annihilation.


End file.
